A Halloween Wedding
by Moonchildling
Summary: A really long epilogue to "Don't Look, Don't See". Bill and Fleur are getting married! Join the celebration to start the newlyweds on their future together, and see what has happened to Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and others.
1. Chapter 1: Hectic Morning

****

"A Halloween Wedding"

By: Earthmom and Moonchild

Rated: PG-13

Category: Romance/Angst

Characters: Fleur/Bill

Words: We don't know yet!

Summery: Bill and Fleur are getting married! Join the celebration to start the newlyweds on their future together, and to see what has happened to Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and others after "Don't Look, Don't See"

Okay were back! We're sure that you all have been just itching for the next story by the mother/daughter team, also known as Earthmom and Moonchild. _"So, are you all ready for a story filled with romance?" Moonchild asks on a sigh._ **"But it isn't all fluff Moonchild," argues Earthmom. "There's Hermione dealing with her trauma, and Draco dealing with his personal drama-"**_ "Yes, yes, yes, but then there are those …pre-couples, budding relationships in the making!"_

Now we will only beg for reviews once, so please if you have any comments, concerns, and/or questions feel free to review_ (it's that little button at the end of the page on the left-hand side)_. As you'll see later, it pays to review!

Oh and by the way, we do not own Harry Potter, his friends and other characters (**Except for Madam Cassandra Mendis, she is our creation**), their settings, and any other Harry Potter paraphernalia that we can't think of right now. We don't own it, we're not making money off of it, so please don't sue us; we don't have any money anyway.

Warning: This story contains OotP spoilers, so please do not read this story if you have not finished the fifth book. _(I'm sure that all of you have read the latest saga in the Harry Potter series, but just in case…)_

This story is the sequel to "Don't Look, Don't See", so please read it first, everything will make so much more since if you do.

Without further ado, please get you snacks and soda in order, buckle your seatbelt, and keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times, 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Please enjoy the show!

"See, I'm all about them words. Over numbers, unencumbered, numbered words, hundreds of pages, pages, pages for words. More words then I have ever heard."

-Jason Marz 

****

Hectic Morning:

Molly Weasley was standing in her kitchen at the burrow. Her hair was braided and arranged in a bun on top of her head. She was wearing the new outfit that she had bought especially for today. The skirt had a floral print in soft shades of pink, violet, and cream. The long sleeved jacket was a light pink color with the collar; cuffs and covered buttons made from the same material as the skirt. Her dress robe was the same shade of pink as the jacket as well as her shoes, which were a comfortable slip on style pumps. 

She nervously looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, 'or afternoon,' she warily thought, noticing that it was now twelve-noon. First sighing in frustration, Molly then bellowed up the staircase, "If I don't see seven red heads in front of me before I finish this sentence…." The deafening sound of fourteen feet all running down the varied flights of stairs echoed through the burrow. Molly watched as her family scrambled into the kitchen, everyone in different stages of dress, or in the twins case lack there of. The two stood grinning at their mum, only having on a pair of boxers and tie each. Ron was the last one in, jumping on one foot as he was attempting to put the other one in his pant leg. Just as he reached the threshold he lost his balance and tumbled on to the floor. This caused a burst of laughter from Fred and George and giggles from Ginny. Ginny still had her hair up in rollers, even though she was dressed. She was wearing a simple but elegant A-line style dress that was ankle length. The satin material was periwinkle blue with the spaghetti straps and trim in silver. It had been chosen for all of the bridesmaids to wear underneath their dress robes, which were also silver. The shoes that peeked out beneath her dress had been dyed to match the robe. Charlie, who was tucking his dress shirt into his pants, stopped a moment to help his little brother up. Arthur Weasley seemed to be fully dressed, but he kept patting his pockets and looking down at himself as if he thought he forgot something. 

Bill began pacing, as he drew in large calming breaths. Molly wished that he would have cut his hair, but she had given up hope of ever talking him into that a long time ago. At least he had replaced the fang earring that he usually wore with a simple sapphire stud. It had been a wedding gift from Fleur, presented to him at the rehearsal dinner. Bill already had his dress robes on over the new suit he had bought for today's events, both in a midnight blue. His shirt was made with the same periwinkle satin material as the bridesmaid's dresses. He stopped his pacing suddenly, turning to Charlie he asked, "Do you have the ring?"

Charlie who had finished tucking in his shirt and was now in the process of tying his tie stopped what he was doing and rolled his eyes as he exhaled heavily and answered, "Yes, Bill. I have it right here." He patted his breast pocked to indicate where it was, still safe and sound. 

"We were supposed to be there five minutes ago," Molly scolded. "Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny you four take the first portkey and go on ahead," she instructed calmly, for the benefit of Bill. Then added with a glare directed at her twin sons, "Fred, George, Ron and I will use the second one and be there _momentarily_," she finished with gritted teeth. 

Arthur Weasley, knowing better then to argue with his wife when she had her jaw clenched, agreed heartily, "Sounds like a plan, come on now Ginny, Charlie, Bill let's get going." Ignoring the pleading looks that were being given to him by his three youngest sons, he pulled out an odd round disc from one of his robe pockets. It was less then six inches in diameter with a small hole in the center. It was silver on one side and the other had a strange picture of a bowler hat with a red circle around it and a red line crossed over it. 

Before touching the portkey, Bill looked at Charlie with a worried look, "Do you have the ri…"

"Yes!" he answered before the question was finished, this time he was being interrupted as he was shrugging into his dress robes, and again patting his breast pocket, "Bill, I have it here." Charlie then took hold of the silver disc that his father and Ginny were already holding and once Bill also took hold, they were gone in a swirl of color and light. 

Molly's attention was once again directed at Fred and George, with narrowed eyes and scowling brow she shook a wooden spoon at them threatening, "This portkey is leaving in ten minutes with or without you, so I would suggest that you stop your foolishness and get yourselves upstairs and dressed." She took a calming breath before she then turned to Ron and lightly scolded, "Ron, your hair is not combed, your shirt is buttoned up crooked, and even though you finally managed to get your trousers on, you seemed to have forgotten your shoes and socks. Hurry up now, you have nine minutes left," she shooed him back upstairs, as they all turned to leave she added, "And don't forget your dress robes!" Once all three boys had retreated back to their rooms to finish dressing she sat at the kitchen table and with a wave of her wand produced a cup of tea.

***

"Mother, we're going to be late!" Draco called up the grand staircase in the Malfoy Manor. He had just looked at the grandfather clock in the study and realized it was twelve-noon.

"Draco…" Narcissa replied with a sigh, her voice floating down the stairs, "the wedding doesn't start until three o'clock, calm down."

"But Professor Snape is waiting for us," Draco practically whined, a tone he only ever let slip in front of his mother.

"Draco, don't whine, it doesn't suit you," his mother immediately scolded. "And Severus is a patient man, he won't mind if we are a few minutes late."

"Are we talking about the same Professor Snape?" Draco mumbled. He let the subject drop and turned around to make his way back to the unoccupied study. Looking around he sighed, everything in this room reminded him for his father. From the Dark Art books lining the walls, to his father's favorite chair sitting near the fireplace, finally to Lucius' wand incased on the mantle.

Narcissa walked into the room a few moments later. She was dressed in a formal gown of deep blue; the empire waist made her average height looked tall and regal. She was looking down as she walked to the fireplace, positioning her velvet cloak over her dress, she finally raised her head only to find her son staring at her late husband's wand, lost in his own little world. "Draco, sweetie, are you ready to leave."

Her soft voice brought him out of his reverie. Draco turned around slowly, staring straight into his mother's eyes. "I miss him," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

"I looked up to him for so long."

"I know."

"And I hate him!" he growled at last, his eyes shining with anger.

Narcissa paused, noticing the rage in her son's features, but after a few moments she replied again, "I know."

"I shouldn't miss him, but I do." He said at last, ashamed of his betraying feelings.

"No Draco." Narcissa argued firmly, she took two steps forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "He was your father, of course you miss him." She paused trying to order her thoughts, to better explain. "You were just beginning to understand the man your father was, that is what you hate, the _man_, Lucius. But you miss your _father_, and you always will, and that is perfectly natural Draco. Do not be ashamed of your emotions." Abruptly changing subjects Narcissa continued, "now are you ready, we don't want to have Severus waiting too long."

Draco smiled, deeply relieved in the change of subject. "Let's go Mother." He pulled out an expensive antique potion bottle from his inner robe pocket and held it out to his mother. Narcissa touched the silver bottle, and in a swirl of color and motion they were transported to Severus Snape's private quarters. 

***

Harry, Remus, and Cassandra were all gathered together in the entranceway of number twelve Grimwald Place waiting for Tonks to exit her room. Harry was a little nervous; this was the first wedding that he was going to be in, let alone attend. He looked down at himself making sure that his new dress robe was wrinkle free. 

Remus saw and reassured him, "Harry you look fine."

At Remus' statement Cassie looked over to the young man and concurred, "You look very handsome Harry."

This statement made Harry blush. He looked up and smiled at the couple standing with him. He had been living with Remus Lupin here at number twelve since July 26th, well at least during holidays. Sirius Black, the man that had been his godfather, until his untimely death at the end of Harry's fifth year, had left the property to Harry. He had to wait until his seventeenth birthday to take possession of the estate, but now as a legal adult in the wizarding world the house was now his. Remus, who had been Sirius's best friend as well as Harry's father, had taken over as his godfather and together they were making a home at number twelve together. 

Cassandra Mendis had been staying there quite a bit lately. She had joined the Order and was working as its official Healer. She and Remus seemed to be rekindling a relationship that they had enjoyed in their younger days. At noting Harry's nervous state she glanced at her watch and upon seeing that it was already twelve-noon excused herself to check up on Tonks. 

Nymphadora Tonks, who was also a frequent guest, was up in her room at Grimwald Place getting ready for the wedding. She was also going to be a member of the wedding party and was a nervous wreck about how to wear her hair and what color eyes she should pick out. She heard the gentle knocking at her door and called out, "Come on in."

"Tonks, are you almost ready, we should really be going soon." Cassie said as her opened the door and walked inside the guestroom.

"I don't know what to do with my hair!" Tonks growled out in frustration, "and my eyes clash with this atrocity they call a bridesmaid's dress!"

Cassie laughed gently and stepped up to the young woman from behind, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Tonk's brown hair was in large soft curls around her shoulders, barely skimming the silver trim of the A-line dress; and her hazel eyes were shining from her heart shaped face, cast back in the mirror. "Charlie said he wanted me to come to the wedding without changing anything. He dared me! Ah, the nerve of him!"

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh out loud at her frustration. "He just thinks that you are the most beautiful as you are naturally, I think it is quite sweet of him." She smiled broadly as she continued, "you look fabulous Tonks. Come on lets get going, Remus has a portkey that will take us straight to the Headmaster's office, we don't want to be late."

They both stood and walked out the room and down the flight of stairs, to see Remus and Harry already holding an object that Harry claimed was called a stethoscope, and was in fact a tool in modern muggle medicine. The only one who looked remotely interested was Cassie, who decided she would question him further, when they had more time. When all four touched the medical object Grimmauld Place was left empty of all occupants.

***

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all transported to the office that belonged to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He greeted them warmly and with a twinkle in his blue eyes queried, "How are you feeling Bill?"

Bill looked a little like a deer caught in headlights. He swallowed hard and breathed deep before opening his mouth to try and answer, "…" when no sound was produced he merely nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders simultaneously. 

The Headmaster tried hard to suppress a chuckle and turned his attention to the youngest Weasley, "Virginia, I believe that they are waiting for you in Hermione's room."

With eyes wide, Ginny excused herself and exited at a run. She ran down the spiral staircase, made a sharp right turn and sprinted toward Gryffindor tower. But before she came to the Fat Lady, Ginny stopped in front of a marble bust of Godric Gryffindor and whispered the password into his ear, "Hogwarts, A History." Ginny entered the Headgirl's private quarters, which belonged to Hermione this year. She crossed the sitting area of the suite quickly, making her way to the door to her left. Ginny knocked on the door to Hermione's bedroom and was still trying to catch her breath, when the door was opened by a very anxious sister of the bride. Gabrielle explained, "We 'ave been worried about where you 'ave been," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, we just arrived in the Headmasters office," she replied as she stepped into the room. Then she directed her next statement to her best friend, "Hermione can you please help me with my hair?"

"Sure Ginny, come and sit down over here," Hermione assured her and motioned her to sit on the end of the bed. Ginny did as she was told, and Hermione climbed on the bed behind her with a brush in hand.

After Ginny's hasty dash from Professor Dumbledore's office, the headmaster then requested a private word with the groom, but before Arthur and Charlie took their leave, Bill looked up with a panicked look on his face and asked his brother, "Do you have the…?"

"Yes Bill, I have it." Charlie answered one more time and stopped buttoning up his robes so that he could once again pat his breast pocket.


	2. Chapter 2: Pensive Thoughts

****

Pensive Thoughts:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

The wise old wizard turned to a very nervous looking groom and calmly instructed, "Breathe."

Bill drew in a breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He continued this two more times before he said appreciatively, "Thank you." However, he still seemed to be quite tense.

"My pleasure Bill," the headmaster said with just a hint of humor. He then asked a simple question that seemed to shock Bill out of his troubled state; "Do you love her?"

"Yes sir, with all of my heart." Bill answered without hesitation.

"Does she love you?" was the next startling inquiry.

"Yes, I have no doubt of that sir." was Bill's confident reply.

"Good," he simply stated, before he continued, "why don't you head out to the garden." 

Bill nodded his head and smiled as he realized what the headmaster had just accomplished with two simple questions. Bill stepped forward and shook Dumbledore's hand finding himself repeating, "Thank you," and paused only a moment to add, "again." 

The headmaster returned the handshake and also repeated, "My pleasure Bill," he then opened the door for the younger wizard and before Bill began his decent down the spiral staircase added with a gleam in his eyes, "again." 

As he silently walked through the school corridors making his way toward the west garden, Bill felt more relaxed then he had been in the past week. In less then three hours he was going to be marrying his soul mate: the sole woman that he wanted to wake up next to every morning for the rest of his life, the one woman that he could envision raising his children with, the only woman that he could ever imagine growing old with. With each step, with each thought he felt himself feeling less anxious and more confident that he was doing the right thing. In fact, by the time he reached the entrance hall and was once again joined by his father and younger brother, he was quite sure that this was without a doubt the most right thing he had ever done in his entire life. 

His confidence in his right decision didn't keep him from double-checking with Charlie, his best man, "Do you have th…"

"Bill, I have it!" Came Charlie's answer, as he once again patted his breast pocket.

***

Fleur sat alone at the vanity in the private bathroom, attached to Hermione's room. She had just finished putting on her make up and was taking one last look at herself in the mirror. The pearl necklace that she had borrowed from her mother hung around her neck and she knew that they were going to drape above the neckline of her wedding dress perfectly. She also noticed the way her sapphire earrings sparkled in the light. Earlier, her mother had come in and helped her put her hair up. She knew that the style was going to be perfect for the veil that she would wear during the ceremony. It was the same veil that both her mother and grandmama had worn for each of their weddings. Thinking of her grandmama made her smile, as she picked up the special handkerchief, hand made by the older woman, that she would hold onto during the ceremony. She was glad that the older veela was up to making the trip from France, it just wouldn't have been the same without her here today. She thought back to the late night conversation that she had had with the wise woman after the rehearsal dinner. Fleur had been a nervous wreck, worried about all of the wedding arrangements. The rehearsal had seemed a little hectic, and the sit down dinner that followed in the Room of Requirements, was a translation nightmare. The problem being that most of the Weasleys did not speak French and the majority of the Delacours did not speak English. 

After it was over and she had said her goodnights to everyone, Fleur had retreated to her quarters and found herself close to tears. There had been a quiet knock at her door and her grandmama had entered with a try of hot chocolate and pastries. Speaking French she asked, _"I thought that you might share a moment with an old woman." _

With a weary smile, Fleur answered with gratitude in her voice, in the language that her grandmama would understand, _"Oh grandmama, I could use your comforting words right about now." _

The wise woman sat next to her beautiful granddaughter talking softly for well over an hour. As their conversation progressed, Fleur had found herself feeling less agitated and more relaxed. At first her grandmama was simply telling stories about her own youth and how she had met her husband. Fleur had listened dutifully when her grandmama was giving advise about the wedding night, knowing that the older woman would not approve of the relationship that she already had with her future husband. 

It was at this time that her grandmama presented her a small porcelain box. The lid was made to hold a picture and inscribed on the front of the box in French were the words: _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue._ She lifted the lid and found the pearl necklace that belonged to her mother nestled in a handmade-laced handkerchief that had Fleur and Bill's names as well as their wedding date embroidered into it. As she raised her teary eyes to her grandmama, her throat was all of a sudden too tight for her to speak. Fleur reached over to the nightstand and picked up the small jewelry box that Bill had given her, as a wedding gift, earlier and took out the sapphire earrings from inside and added them to the contents of the fragile box. She replaced the lid and laid it next to the veil she would wear. She then turned to her grandmother and gave her a loving hug, _"Thank you Grandmama, the box is beautiful and I was so hoping that you would make me a special handkerchief to celebrate the occasion." _She kissed the older veela's cheek before attempting to send her off to bed, knowing that it had been a long day for them both, _"Off to bed with you now. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."_ But as the words left her mouth, the worries that had been plaguing her, before her grandmama's visit, came rushing back. 

Sensing her beloved granddaughter's anxiety, the wise old veela simply took both of the bride-to-be's hands in her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. When Fleur rose teary eyes, and looked into the wise gaze, her grandmama asked, _"Do you love him Fleur dear?"_

"Oh yes grandmama, with all of my heart."

__

"Does he love you?"

__

"Of that I have no doubt, grandmama." 

The older woman smiled knowingly kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and simply got up and left. 

As soon as the door closed, Fleur noticed how calm she had become and after settling into her bed drifted off into a peaceful night of sleep.

By the time the bride had finished her musings about the previous night she became aware of the fact that she was still only wearing her slip, sitting in front of the mirror. She shook the cobwebs from her head and stood, walked over to retrieve her dress and slipped in on. She was proud to wear her mothers wedding dress, which was a perfect fit. An elegant satin gown that was form fitting from the waist up with long snug sleeves. Starting at the hips, the yards of shinny material flowed out all around her. The front of the dress just skimmed the tops of the satin ballet style slippers that she wore on her feet, but the back was longer causing it to drag behind her as she walked, like a train. It had a very flattering scoop neck line, and a very low back, which had been designed with the veil in mind. Fleur turned in front of the full-length mirror gazing at her own reflection and smiled, confident that this day, her wedding day, was going to be perfect. 

***

The landing made in the living quarters of Professor Severus Snape was made with the usual graceful poise that comes with years of experience. The Malfoy's arrival interrupted the reverie of the potion master, as he thought back to the night that had changed all of their lives forever. The night that Draco had been inducted as a death eater, the night that Lucius had been killed. 

That night he had sent Draco home while he, himself had detoured to see to Miss Granger, to make certain that she should not suffer a child from the rapes that she had endured. He then followed the young wizard to the Malfoy manor to help him brake the news to Narcissa about what had happened to Lucius. It did not really surprise him that she only wept a moment before regaining her composure. He got the distinct impression that she was almost relieved by the news instead of saddened by it. He had known the family for years, in fact had been there as their guest many times. He had always been quite put off by the way in which Lucius had treated Narcissa. He was constantly cold towards her, as if she could be dismissed without a second thought. Narcissa on the other hand had always held herself proudly and was regularly a gracious hostess. Severus had always thought that Lucius was a fool not to appreciate the beautiful and refined woman. 

What had surprised him that night was the reaction from this same woman when she had learned that Draco had received his dark mark, she had been devastated by the news. She obviously had hoped that her only child would not have involved himself in her husbands secret life, and surely not so young, only seventeen. But the commitment had been made and even though Draco had regretted it almost immediately, it could not be undone, they would just have to come up with a plan to deal with it. 

Severus had comforted Narcissa and had counseled Draco that night with a promise to always keep an eye on the young man. Draco had only been summonsed once since that fateful night, a week just before school had returned to session. It had been a rally, and all that had been required of him that night was a little muggle harassment. The students were never called during the school term, so his student was relatively safe until holiday break. 

And so, brought out of his pensiveness, the two travelers were greeted warmly by its resident, "Narcissa, Draco, I'm so pleased that you have agreed to be my guests today." He was standing to the side of his fireplace, dressed in his formal black robes. He reached out a hand and the beautiful woman allowed her hand to be kissed. 

"Thank you for inviting us Severus," Narcissa smiled genially. Even though she had been a bit surprised by his invitation, she was more then happy to accept. She had been pretty much alone in the Malfoy manor since the beginning of school. And so, not only was she looking forward getting away for the weekend, but she was eager to spend some extra time with Draco as well. It had been a hard summer for the boy to say the least and she was concerned about how he was really handling it all.

"It was my pleasure," he responded. 

"Can you please explain to me again, why I have to go to the wedding today?" Draco asked, with his usual scowl. "You know just as well as I, that they don't want me there."

"Draco, don't be rude!" his mother scolded.

The Potions Professor explained once more, "Well Draco, as a professor here, I am expected to attend. I asked your mother to be my guest and I know that she would like to spend more time with you. So we will be going to the wedding and make an appearance at the reception, before we retreat back here. After that I was just hoping to spend a pleasant weekend visiting." He continued by reminding the young man, "It is always to our advantage to be seen together in social settings." 

***

After landing in Dumbledore's office Tonks left to meet up with the girls in Hermione's room, while Remus and Cassandra exited to take a stroll down to the lake. Harry upon finding out that Ron had not arrived yet stayed behind to wait for his best friends' arrival. Since this was the first time that he had an opportunity to have a private conversation with the Headmaster he took advantage of it, "Professor Dumbledore sir, I would like to request your help with something."

"What might that be, Harry, my boy?" the wise old wizard asked, motioning to Harry to have a seat, while he himself took his chair behind his desk.

Not knowing where to start Harry began by reminding the professor of a conversation that the headmaster had had with Ginny, in the kitchen of Grimwald place, about a week before Harry's birthday, "You mentioned to Ginny that she would make a fine healer." Upon seeing a nod that he remembered Harry continued, "Well, I was wondering sir, if there might be away to set up a sort of scholarship for Ginny to use? Something where one might make an anonymous donation?" Harry wanted so much to make things a little easier for the family that had welcomed him into their folds with open arms, and had made him feel like he always had a home to go to. He however, wanted to do it without making them feel uncomfortable about the difference in their financial situations. Them having raised seven children on a single income, and him having a small fortune left to him by his parents as well as his late godfather, sitting in Gringotts.

The wise old wizard smiled at the young man before him, with a twinkle in his eye. He was so proud of Harry; the young man never ceased to amaze him with his thoughtfulness for others. "I would love to help set up an account of such nature. It is such a wonderful idea, and I can think of at least three others who might be interested in making such donations." Then he finished by offering to go one step further, "Would you like me to look into what kind of expenses a healer in training might be looking at as well?"

A genuine look a relief spread across Harry's face, he had thought about asking Cassandra about expenses, but he was afraid that his inquiries might look suspicious if he managed to get such an account set up. "Thank you sir! Any help that you might be able to provide this cause would be greatly appreciated," Harry stood and held out his hand to the headmaster. Just as they sealed the deal with their handshake, a commotion directly behind him announced the arrival of Mrs. Weasley along with Fred, George, and Ron. 

After slaps on the back from the boys and hugs from Mrs. Weasley, the boys all made their way to the garden, with a strict warning from Mrs. Weasley to behave themselves. While she set off to check with the house elves on the reception arrangements. 

***

The trip down to the lake had been made in comfortable silence. It was no surprise to either Remus or Cassie that when they stopped, they were in their special spot from back when they had been a couple while attending school here together. Cassie took her usual seat on the familiar flat rock. They both looked out onto the lake, Cassie had something on her mind, and Remus was giving her time to decide how to bring it up. "I think that you need to have a talk with Harry," she finally spoke.

Of all the things that Remus was expecting, this was not one of them. "What about?" he asked, the surprise showing in his voice.

Cassie sighed and turned to look at Remus, "About sacrificing his hopes and dreams of the present to the what-ifs of his future." 

She watched as he flinched at her words. "And what makes you think that I am the one to have a conversation with Harry about such things?" Remus asked, already knowing what her answer would be, but not agreeing with her.

"Because Remus, you are an expert when it comes to the subject matter," she gave the answer that he expected. 

He wondered if he would ever be able to make up for sending her away from him so many years before. A decision that he had made for her own good, and that he still believed had been the right thing to do. He also knew that they would never agree about it, so he didn't even try and argue. Instead he decided to stay with the conversation at hand, "What makes you think that Harry is sacrificing anything?"

"It's obvious that he has feelings for Ginny, but you can see him force a distance between them anytime that they are together. I have observed him do the same with Ron and Hermione. The night that I met him, I could tell that he blamed himself for what had happened to Hermione. He is trying to keep them all safe by keeping them at arms length," she answered. Then continued, "Even with you Remus. You can see the desire in his eyes to be close to you, to become a family with you, but he is afraid to get to close to anyone. He is scared that he will lose you like he lost Sirius."

She wasn't really telling him anything that he didn't already know. He just wasn't sure that he would be able to convince Harry that if anything happened to anyone else that he cared about, that it wouldn't be his fault. Harry still felt responsible for the death of Sirius, Remus was sure of that. And he also knew that Harry felt that his close friendship with Hermione is what put her through such a horrendous ordeal over the summer. As his godfather he did need to talk to Harry about his sense of responsibility over what happened around him. So he nodded his head and agreed, "I promise to find time to talk to him this afternoon, I'm not sure it will help, but I will talk to him."

Cassie looked pleased and with a warm smile returned her gaze back to the lake. "You know that you are a good godfather to Harry. He really respects you, I'm sure that he will listen to what you have to say."


	3. Chapter 3: Confronting Them Alone

AN: Warning, this chapter contains "R" rated material from "Don't Look, Don't See", please do not read if it will offend or upset you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, we will be responding to them when we post our next chapter.

Confronting Them Alone:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

A quiet tap on the door was followed by the sound of her sisters voice, "_Fleur, are you dressed?"_

__

"Yes, Gabrielle, come on in." 

When the door opened, her younger sister walked gracefully into the room. "_Oh Fleur, you look so beautiful. Just like Mama's wedding picture._" But looking closer at her sister, Gabrielle noticed one missing detail, "_but what about your veil, you need to put it on._" Spotting it from across the room Gabrielle walked over and picked it up, treating the heirloom with reverence, as she was about to hand it over to her older sister.

"_Do you think that you could help me with my veil?"_ Fleur asked, knowing that asking it would make the pre-teen feel like she was doing something important. 

Gabrielle smiled and nodded eagerly, stepping closer to her seated sister to put on the final touch. "_When I get married will I wear the family veil too?_"

"_Of course you will Gabrielle, just as Mama and her sisters did. And you will look just like Mama's wedding picture too._" Fleur said, looking at her sister's refection in the mirror.

***

When Fleur and Gabrielle came out to join the bridesmaids, the others looked up in admiration at the sight that the bride made. She was absolutely glowing. A rap on the door interrupted the girl's dreamlike state and Hermione, who was finished fixing Ginny's hair, answered the knock. 

Molly who had finished checking with the house elves on all of the preparations for the reception was on her way out to the garden when she ran into the photographer. She wanted to get stared on some of the pictures and asked if Mrs. Weasley could go and get the bridal party. She went strait away to the entrance of the Head Girl's room and knocked. Hermione answered the door, and when she saw her best friend's mom standing there she opened the door wide for her to enter.

"The photographer is ready for the bridal party," Mrs. Weasley informed them as she stepped in. Once she was completely in the room she caught sight of Fleur and tears sprang up in her eyes at the sight, "Oh Fleur, you are absolutely radiant."

"Zank you, Mrs. Weasley," Fleur blushed. She looked around the room at all of the girls who had agreed to stand with her during the ceremony. Gabrielle was going to be her maid of honor, while Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks would all be her bridesmaids. They all looked so lovely dressed in the gowns with matching robes that she had chosen for them all to wear. She commented, "I zink zat we all look beautiful." 

"You all look pretty as a picture," the mother of the groom complimented, "so let's get you all down to the lake for some photographs."

Tonks and Mrs. Weasley left first followed closely by Fleur and Gabrielle. Ginny and Hermione were the last to leave, since Hermione needed to put her locking spells on the room. As they started down the corridor towards the gardens, Ginny realized that Hermione had not brought her cane with her. 

Hermione had been dependent on the use of the cane since death eaters had injured her hip during a brutal assault over the summer. The younger girl couldn't help but ask, "You aren't going to use your cane today?"

Hermione gave a great smile, as she revealed, "No, not today, Cassie said that if I didn't over do it I could try and get around unassisted. I wanted to surprise everyone." 

"That's wonderful Hermione," Ginny grinned. Then she went into healer mode and warned, "Just let me know if I am walking too fast, or if you start to get tired."

"I promise," Hermione agreed without argument when she saw how serious Ginny was. 

As the two bridesmaids headed down to catch up to the others Ginny stopped suddenly, "Oh my gosh! I must have left my gloves in your room."

Knowing that time was of the essence and that she was the only one that could unlock the door to her bedroom Hermione suggested, "Go on ahead so they can get started with the family pictures and I will go back and get your gloves." She handed her best friend her pair; "You can use mine 'til I get back."

Ginny gave her a grateful smile along with a hug, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She took the offered silver gloves and ran to meet up with the rest of the wedding party. The day was full of excitement, especially since this was the first wedding the Ginny had been in, she didn't even think about Hermione having to walk back to her room alone, something that she, Ron and Harry had not let happen since they started back this term.

***

Hermione was walking with careful, slow strides, heading back up toward her private room. She turned at a corridor that she knew would lead her to a short cut. She was half way down the empty hallway when Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, and a woman that Hermione had briefly met once before, walked out from one of the side entrances. Hermione was caught up short, her steps faltered and she suddenly felt as if she couldn't get enough air. This was the first time since the night of the induction ceremony that she had been alone in the presence of the Potions Master and his most favored student. The woman that was with them was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, and her resemblance to her sister Bellatrix Lestrange was enough to tilt reality for Hermione. As her breathing became labored, her vision started to fade. 

Severus was immediately aware of the young witch's distress. He stopped and motioned for his two companions to halt as well. He spoke softly but firmly, "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

When no answer came forth, and the girl before him began to tremble, he whispered instructions to the young blond boy with him, without taking his eyes off of Hermione, "Draco go quick, and find the Headmaster. Check his office first, the password is 'butterscotch'."

Draco couldn't do that without getting past the panicked girl. Even though he was making a wide breadth around her, he could tell that her breathing was becoming more labored with every step he took. As she backed up against the castle wall and wrapped her arms around her stomach, he couldn't help but try and defend himself towards her reaction; "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to get help."

But Hermione couldn't hear his words. She was caught up in her nightmare of a flashback…

***Hermione was forced into an empty room by one of the death eaters, who surprised her by softly saying in the voice of Snape, "I'm not sure I can do anything to help without getting both of us killed. Just hold on and whatever happens close your eyes, don't look, don't see."…

…Bellatrix grabbed the front of Hermione's blouse and ripped it off. Next came the modest white bra…she then roughly pushed her toward her companion, "hold her," she demanded. Hermione's arms were both yanked behind her painfully. The zipper was released and her pants and underwear were removed together. Her shoes were pulled off by the action.

Hermione stood there, eyes closed, feeling ashamed of her nakedness. She could feel the body heat of Bellatrix moving closer to her making her back up into the one holding her arms. She felt moist breath on her cheek. Bellatrix began to whisper in her ear evilly, "Are you a virgin sweet child? Or has Potter relieved you of that burden?"…"My Master has asked me to prepare you," she continued to whisper as she roughly grabbed and painfully squeezed Hermione's breasts causing a terrified gasp in response. Hermione bit her lip when she felt rough fingers pinch tight at her nipples. She was determined not to cry out, but could not stop a few tears from leaking out when her tormentor's hand covered her most private of areas…one of Bellatrix's long bony fingers invaded her secret place, only stopping when she touched her, as of yet, unbroken barrier…"Sweet child," she sneered, "I'm sure my Master will be gentle." ***

"Severus, what is wrong with her," whispered a concerned Narcissa.

"She was kidnapped and tortured by death eaters this past summer. I believe that she may be suffering from some sort of flashback of that event." Severus replied.

"No!" she gasped, "She is only a child." She was afraid to ask the next question, but she couldn't stop herself, "Was Lucius one of her tormenters?"

Snape was silent at first, not wanting to upset his guest, but he felt she needed to know the answer, "Yes, as well as Bellatrix." He turned his eyes to her and she could see the regret in them as he confessed, "Myself and Draco were also compelled to participate."

Narcissa felt as if she were going to be ill, "Oh my God! How could…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew that her husband, the evil man that he was, had done atrocities in his secret life. But to think that she kept herself so blind to his activities, that she had allowed Draco to be pulled into it as well. She turned her gaze back to the young woman if front of them trying desperately to come up with something to say to help calm her down. "What is her name?" she finally asked.

"Her name is Hermione Granger," the professor answered. 

"Miss Granger, Hermione, please try and listen to me," Narcissa began soothingly. "My name is Narcissa. No one here is going to hurt you. My son has gone to get someone to help." When she could see that her words were having no effect on the girl, she tried again, "Can you hear me sweetie? No harm will come to you. Please, child, try and relax." 

Hermione only seemed to get more agitated as Mrs. Malfoy finished the last sentence, and the look of terror, and panicked breathing where now joined by whimpers of, "No, no, no, please not again," as the flashbacks continued…

*** Hermione looked into the evil red orbs before her. A grim epiphany came to her, 'He's going to kill me when he's done with me!'

His cruel laughter rang out into the room, as he read her mind. In reply to her thoughts Voldermort hissed, "Oh no my sweet, I will be your first but not your last. You'll have to endure many before your midnight death."

As she lay there under Voldemort's demonic presence, the revelation of his disclosure caused her to close her eyes tight, trying to block out what was happening. 'Close your eyes,' she desperately thought, 'don't look, don't see!'

The force of the first thrust was so painful that Hermione couldn't hold back the cry that tore from her throat. In reflex, she tried to pull away from him, tried unsuccessfully to curl in on herself. Her mind reeled as she fought the madness that was threatening to overtake her…

…Hermione's eyes shot open momentarily, at the words: "mudblood bitch". At the sight of the menacing death eater, she saw his long silver hair flowing gracefully about his shoulders. Remembering where she was, and knowing that another attack was on its way she again closed her eyes, blocking his image. Hermione felt the weight of his body take up residence upon her. She tried to close her mind to what was happening to her. This was made especially hard due to the fact that he was more vicious in his attack.

His first thrust was combined with his teeth everywhere… Half way through his attack Lucius' teeth found her breasts. He bit them hard while his thrusts became faster with excitement…

…Hermione heard a familiar voice whisper softly so that just she could hear him, "I am sorry for all that you have had to endure Miss Granger." He took a ragged breath and continued, "I am so sorry Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes, when she heard Snape whisper kindly in her ear. But instead of seeing the black eyes and the greasy hair of her Professor of six years, she saw nothing. Absolutely nothing…He then repeated his instruction, "Just keep your eyes shut, don't look, don't see." *** 

***

Draco ran towards the Headmasters office skidding to a stop at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance. He took one second to catch his breath before he shouted, "Butterscotch." The statue stepped aside, giving access to the spiraling staircase. Even though the steps were moving upward, Draco took them two at a time in his hurry to get to the top. He knocked at the ornate wooden door and tried to take a couple of calming breaths while bouncing on the balls of his feet, hoping beyond hope that the old wizard would answer the door at any moment. When it become obvious that he wasn't there Draco turned and exited down the stair case and past the gargoyle at a run, turning towards the entrance hall, now hoping that it wouldn't take him too long to find him. Just as he rounded the last corner he saw Professor Dumbledore walking across the entrance hall toward the open double doors. Struggling for the air that his run and taken he yelled, "Professor Dumbledore!" When the old wizard stopped and turned around to see who had yelled for him, Draco continued his pursuit while trying to explain what the problem was, "It's Granger, she is having some sort of fit, and Professor Snape told me to come and get you." The information echoed around the all but empty foyer.

The Headmaster headed toward the young blond boy with quick strides, concerned furrowing his brow, "Mister Malfoy, I need you to try and locate Cassandra Mendis, she is with Remus Lupin, they were headed down to the lake." 

Before Draco could comply with the Headmaster's request, Cassandra appeared in the doorway, walking swiftly toward the two men, "I'm here Albus." She and Remus had been watching from their spot on the lake shore as the photographer did her job, but Cassie started to get concerned that Hermione had not come out yet and decided to go and look for her. "I was just coming to see what was taking Hermione so long, when I overheard what this young man said." Then she turned her attention to Draco and requested, "Will you please take us to where she is?"

***

When Ginny arrived at the lake for the pictures she explained that Hermione had to go back and get something, and suggested that they start with the family pictures. After a few poises of both families were taken, and Hermione had still not come out, the photographer suggested that they could take a few shots of the groomsmen while they waited. As Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry and Percy along with the Fred and George, who were the ushers, waited for the photographer to place them for the shot, Bill couldn't help himself and turned to Charlie, "Do you have…"

One more time Charlie patted his breast pocket and took a calming breath as he once again assured his older brother, "I have it." 

Ron and Harry seemed to notice at the same time that Hermione was not standing with the other girls. They looked at each other with matching concern expressions before Ron turned to his sister and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Ginny glanced down at her watch before she turned her gaze toward the front doors of the school. She began to worry at her bottom lip with her teeth as she walked over to explain, "I forgot my gloves in her room and she offered to go back and get them for me. But that was over a half hour ago, she should have been out here by now."

With the younger redhead's statement the two boys began to run towards the castle, with Ginny following close behind them. None of them had let Hermione walk around by herself since they had returned to school. They had all become very protective of her and made sure that there was no chance of her having to face Professor Snape or any of the Slytherin students, that Hermione had been able to identify as present during her attack back in July, alone. 

The week before school had started back up; the Headmaster had insisted that she meet with the potion professor, Severus Snape. The meeting had taken place in Professor Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster and Cassandra Mendis sitting in on the conference. Although she couldn't bring herself to look at him, Hermione had listened to what the spy for the Order had to say without comment about the events that took place the night of her torture. When he spoke of faking his participation in her rape her eyes closed and she hugged herself tightly as if she thought she would break apart. The three adults in the room were all aware of the large tears that ran down the young woman's cheeks and spilled onto her folded arms when Snape explained how he had detoured to Grimmauld Place, later that night, and had cast the contraceptive spell. Still after term had started, except for class time, Hermione avoided seeing the potions teacher and never was alone with him.

***

Mrs. Malfoy had continued to try and calm Hermione even after she could here swift footsteps coming towards them through the halls. The headmaster was escorting Cassandra Mendis as they both followed Draco to where the girl was in a panic.

Draco again made a wide breadth around her to return to where Severus and Narcissa stood. Cassandra cautiously approached Hermione and began to also talk softly to the young traumatized woman. Upon hearing the healer's words, Narcissa halted her efforts to calm her down.

"Hermione, honey, can you hear me? It's me Cassandra, and I am here with Professor Dumbledore. You are safe, here at Hogwarts," she began. She continued her calming words as she inched closer so that she might be able to lay her healers hands on her, "Hermione, try and focus, stay with me." Using her healing powers, she continued to relay calm through not only her words but also her thoughts.

Harry and Ron heard voices coming from the hallway that they knew was a short cut to Hermione's room and slowed their approach as they recognized Cassandra's calming tone. They came to a stop as the Headmaster's arm came out to block their way. It was only a moment later that they were joined by Ginny who whispered, "Oh my God!" She could not help a few silent tears that began to drip from her eyes. 

Hermione had slid down the stone wall of the castle and was now sitting on the hard floor with her arm still wrapped tightly around her waist and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was uneven and choppy. She was weeping her pleads to her one-time attackers that only she could see. As the healer came within an arm's length of Hermione she reached out and gently touched the panicked girl's forehead with her fingertips. Hermione flinched at first; not accepting the touch, but Cassie did not ease up on her words, thoughts, or course of action. "Hermione listen to my voice, concentrate on trying to calm down." When it still seemed that her word were not penetrating the psychological turmoil that the young witch was caught up in, she called Ginny over to assist her without taking her eyes off of her patient, "Ginny, please come over here and see if you can help me to calm her down."

Ginny took several deep breaths and wiped away her tears as she stepped over next to the healer. She knew that the only way she would be able to help was if she were composed herself. She would have to convey a sense of comfort, peace, and love in order to help break through Hermione's anxious state of mind. She could tell that the calming touch of the Healer was not easing the panic attack, like it should. Ginny once again found her mind filled with words, to chant in a song, that she had no prior knowledge of. And just like before, as she began to sing, a warm golden glow began to emit from her being. Her beautiful tones came out in perfect pitch and her best friend immediately began to quiet.

"Quiet your heart with our expressions of Tender Care.

Take Solace in the Calming Tranquility we share.

Accept our Soothing Warmth to help Ease your troubled mind.

Console yourself with Harmony that friendship will bind."

Hermione began to slowly calm down. Her breathing evened out and you could see her body start to relax. Soon her eyes began to focus, and when she looked around and saw how many people had been witness to what had happened, her panic was soon replace by embarrassment. 

Cassandra continued to soothe her, "Hermione everything is going to be just fine. Let's get you into your room so that I can give you a quick exam, okay?"

Hermione only nodded not meeting anyone's gaze. She accepted a hand that was held out to help her up and became aware that it was Ginny who had offered it. Her first few steps were unsteady and her limp seemed to be worse then it had been earlier. Ron was at her side in an instant putting a protective arm around her and letting her lean on him as they headed for her quarters, with Cassie, Ginny, Harry, and Dumbledore following close behind. Severus and Draco escorted a shaken Narcissa out to the grounds so that she could get some much-needed air.

***

When they reached to entrance to Head Girl's private rooms, it took Hermione several seconds to release the locking spells she had placed earlier. The entourage entered into the sitting room, and Cassandra requested that only she and Ginny go inside the bedroom area with Hermione. Once away from the men, Hermione began to cry. Cassandra had her lay down on the bed. She retrieved her orb from the depths of her bag and began to scan it over her patient, as Ginny sat on the edge of the bed and tried to soothe her friend. According to the orb Hermione had irritated her still tender pelvic bone and almost everything else seemed to be in order, with the exception of an overly anxious mind. 

After putting the orb away, she pulled out a vile of calming potion and gently asked, "So do you want to tell me what happened to cause you to react like that?" Cassandra handed her the vile.

Hermione sat up with Ginny's assistance and took the offered potion with a shaky hand. Then drank it down before she answered, "I was just going to go back to my room to get Ginny's forgotten gloves when I found myself facing the both of them and her."

"Hermione, honey, I thought that you and the professor had already moved past his involvement in your attack," the healer reminded her.

"Not exactly," Hermione admitted. "He explained and I heard what he said, but I still can't accept his and Draco's participation in what happened. I can sit through his class as long as Harry and Ron are with me. And the fact the Draco is also in the class is only tolerable because we sit on opposite sides of the room and I always arrive early and leave late so that we never run into each other." She stopped to gather her thoughts before she continued, "This was the first time that I had to confront either of them alone. I know that the woman that was with them was Draco's mom and not Bellatrix, she just kind of looked like her and then it seemed like I was back there again."

"Listen, I know that you have had to face a lot and that it can't be easy for you to deal with seeing Professor Snape and Draco on a daily basis. But I want you to consider sitting down with them and talking to them. You need to try and get past this, and I don't see that happening, unless you confront them," Cassandra urged.

Hermione looked outraged at the idea, "No! I have nothing that I want to say to either of them." 

"Then maybe you need to listen to what they have to say." Seeing that she was in for an argument, Cassandra clarified, "Not just hear, Hermione, I think that you need to really listen. You won't be alone with them; both the Headmaster and I will be with you when you meet. But I really think that you need this to heal your emotional wounds."

"Snape led me into the room where it happened, and Draco held my wrists while I was violated! They could never explain how they could have done that to me. I have nightmares about what happened, I live with the memory constantly when I am awake, those wounds can never be healed."

"That is what I am trying to explain to you," Cassie said calmly. "They won't heal as long as you refuse to confront them. Please just consider what I am saying, you don't have to make up your mind right now, just think about it, okay?"

Hermione looked as if she was going to argue more about it, but never got the chance when Ginny interjected, "I thought that the nightmares where getting better? That's what you told me when you explained why you don't need to take the dreamless sleep potion as often as you used to."

"Yes, well they don't come quite as often, but I still have them," she acknowledged. "I try and only take the potion for dreamless sleep when absolutely necessary." Then she explained in almost a whisper, "I hate being dependent on it, it makes me feel weak."

At the mention of her feeling weak, Cassie remembered that Hermione had been limping pretty bad and was not using her cane. "Is that feeling of weakness at depending on something why you are not using your cane today?"

"You said that it would be okay to go without it today, if I didn't overdo it," the young woman defended.

"I know we discussed not using your cane today honey, but maybe it would be best to rely on it just a little while longer."

These words only seemed to upset Hermione even more as she argued, "No, I don't want to use it, especially not today. I am tired of depending on it." Then she pleaded, "I will be fine, I promise."

Cassandra was proud of this young witch's determination, but realistically she knew that the stress of the day might prove too much for her. As determined as Hermione was, she was also a reasonable young woman, "Hermione, you have already 'over-done it' today. You will just injure your hip further without the assistance of your cane."

Hermione looked as if she felt that by accepting the healer's argument she was admitting failure, but she agreed with Cassie, she needed that support today. She merely nodded her head, "it's over next to the wardrobe."

With that settled, the healer walked over to retrieve the object of their debate. She picked up the walnut cane and turned around while saying, "we can even decorate it for the occasion." After touching the wood with her wand and saying a few well-chosen charms the brown stick transformed into a silver masterpiece, decorated with periwinkle swirls. "Now it matches your gown, it won't stand out in the least." 

Hermione nodded with a hesitant smile and gingerly got up off the bed. She looked down and with an audible sigh Hermione noticed how messy her beautiful dress had become. Knowing what was going through her patient's head, Cassie brandished her wand, and with one swish the bridesmaid's dress and robe were dusted off, and wrinkle free. As the young witch took a tentative step with her newly decorated cane in hand, she turned to her best friend and reminded her, "Don't forget your gloves."

***

Once outside, Narcissa's knees gave out on her, and she would have ended up on the ground if Severus had not been quick to react. He caught her around the waist and led her to a bench to sit. A very worried Draco was hovering, not sure what to do to help, "Mother! Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay Draco. I don't know that I will ever be okay again after seeing that poor young girl react the way that she did." She stopped to take a couple of calming breaths, to fend off the nauseous feeling that was threatening to overwhelm her before she continued, "How could I have allowed your father to involve you in such behavior, as to torture a child!"

Draco understood that his mother had been made aware of what that whole scene was all about, and he felt ashamed. He lowered his head and whispered, "It was not your fault Mother. I made the choice. I just was too afraid to refuse him."

"Have you talked to her, did you try and explain to her?" she urged.

"No," Draco replied, still not able to raise his head. "I wouldn't know what to say, and I doubt that she would even listen, if I did."

Narcissa reached out and put a gentle hand on her son's chin and lifted his head so that his eyes gazed into hers before she spoke softly, "Please Draco, please try and talk to her. I know that it will be hard, but it will eat away at you if you don't at least try."

Severus, who was standing and observing the conversation between mother and son, cleared his throat and declared, "You will not have to face her alone. I will be there with you, along with the headmaster, and probably Madam Mendis. I have already met with her to tell her my side of the story, but I will go again and be with you so that you can have the chance to explain why it was that you were involved as well."

At the hesitant look on her son's face Mrs. Malfoy pressed, "You don't have to agree right now, just tell me that you'll think about it, okay?"

"Alright Mother, I will think about it," he reluctantly relented. 

Narcissa rose from her seated position and engulfed her son in a maternal embrace. While she held him for a few moments, she could view over his shoulder the scene as Hermione exited the building along with her concerned friends. It broke her heart to see the child walking with the support of a cane, due to a distinctive limp that marred her youthful pace.


	4. Chapter 4: A Picture and a Thousand Word...

****

A Picture and a Thousand Words (Say Cheese):

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Anne, the photographer, had the patience of Job, and apparently the confidence of a therapist. She tried very hard to just concentrate on her job and rearrange the subjects of her photography skills, as need be, due to the fact that they had yet to all be there at the same time. At the same time she found it hard not to be privy to conversations as people kept meeting up within earshot to discuss matters of importance between themselves.

She had her camera equipment set up facing the lake. It was a beautiful bright autumn day and the water reflected it perfectly. It was going to be a perfect backdrop to take some of the posed wedding pictures. The rest would be taken in the garden after the ceremony. She had requested the bride and the bridesmaid's come out first, but when one of them didn't show up she just started in on the family photos. When those had all been taken, and she was still short a bridesmaid, she suggested that they go ahead and get the groom and his groomsmen. Just as she had placed the young men to start taking pictures, two of them took off at a run towards the castle followed by one of the bridesmaids. Without skipping a beat she just pulled the bride and groom and began to pose them in front of the camera. By the time she had finished photographing the young couple, she saw that the four missing attendants were joining the rest of the group. She gathered up all of the bridesmaids and situated them around the bride. 

This gave Remus, who had been watching the photo session from his spot on the shore; both before and after Cassie had gone to check on Hermione, an opportunity to pull Harry aside for a talk. After walking over to where Harry was standing with Ron and the other young men waiting their turn in front of the camera, he tapped him on the shoulder. Harry looked up and gave his godfather a smile. "Can I have a private word with you Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry looked back at the girls, and deciding that they would probably be more than just a few minuets in their poses, he looked back to Remus and agreed, "Sure."

Remus guided his godson over to a spot on the other side of the photographer that was well away from the others. He looked out across the lake trying to find the right words to start. Without turning his gaze he began, "Harry I am so proud of you. The way that you treat the people that are important to you really shows how much you care about them."

Harry was looking at Remus with a questioning expression because he wasn't sure what the older wizard was talking about. But then it struck him that maybe his godfather had been told about the conversation that he had had earlier with the Headmaster. The thought made him uncomfortable; he had wanted it to be confidential. He turned his embarrassed gaze out to the lake and admitted, "It was just an idea to help, but I had hoped to keep my involvement a secret." 

Harry's admission brought Remus up short; he focused his attention on the boy wondering what was he talking about. "What idea? Keep what a secret?" he questioned.

"The scholarship," Harry clarified, facing the older man, figuring that Remus already knew. But at the confused look he saw, he stopped himself from saying anymore before he asked, "Wait, what were you talking about?"

"I was trying to discuss your tendency to keep the people you care about at a distance in an attempt to protect them," Remus explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now what is this about a scholarship?"

Harry knew that his assumption of what Remus had been talking about in the beginning of their conversation had led him to accidentally reveal the plan that he had wanted to keep between him and Professor Dumbledore. At this point he didn't see a way around having to now explain it all to Remus. He cleared his throat and returned his attention out over the water once again. "I asked professor Dumbledore to help me set up a scholarship for Ginny. So she can get her training as a healer without having to worry about the cost of it all. I didn't want to embarrass or offend the Weasley's, so I asked that any donations made to the scholarship be kept anonymous," Harry confessed. 

Remus was overwhelmed with the information that Harry had just revealed to him. He was actually speechless for a few moments, then he grinned broadly before he found his voice, "Harry I think that is a splendid idea." In the back of his mind he knew that once Cassandra found out about Harry's plans that she too would want to donate. He put his hand on his godson's shoulder and squeezed endearingly causing Harry to again look back at Remus. The awe that he felt for this young man was indescribable. He knew that wherever Lily, James, and Sirius were at that moment that they were looking down at their son and godson with admiration too. This same unselfish behavior is what caused Harry's friends to want to stand by him through whatever trials he had to face. 

However, this same generous heart is what drove Harry to try and keep his friends safe, by not letting them get too close. "Harry, I can understand why you don't want Ginny to know that you are helping finance her training. But this just goes to show how much you care about her, and I'm curious as to why you never let on to her how you feel?" Remus asked, already knowing the answer to his own question, but wanting to hear what Harry would say.

Harry was very uncomfortable about this line of questioning, and it made him squirm, bow his head and look away. He didn't know how to explain his feelings, so he remained silent.

"Harry?" Remus questioned softly. When his godson still did not answer him and continued to avert his eyes, Remus decided to take this opportunity to give him some advise, "I know that you think that by distancing yourself from the people that you love: the Weasley's, Hermione, and even myself, that you are trying to keep us safe. But the fact is that our relationship with you has already made us potential targets." With this stark truth said, Harry's head shot up and his worried eyes met with his godfather's.

"No, I don't want any one else to get hurt because of me," Harry pleaded.

"I know Harry, I know," was the sympathetic reply. "The truth is though, if anything does happen to one of us, the blame would not be yours. Just as it was not your fault that Sirius was killed, nor is it your fault that Hermione was attacked this last summer." If he didn't think that he had Harry's attention before, he knew for sure that he had it now. Not only did the young man look as if he were having trouble swallowing, but his emerald green eyes became suspiciously bright. 

At the mention of his original godfather's name a lump formed at the back of Harry's throat and tears welled up in his eyes. And after the scene that he just witnessed up at the castle it took him a minute before he could talk. "You know as well as I, that Sirius wouldn't have gotten killed if he hadn't have been at the Department of Mysteries that night, and that he was only there because of me." His voice was barely audible by the time that he finished.

"The only reason that you were there is because you had been led to believe that Sirius was in trouble and you wanted to help. Tell me Harry, if Sirius had really been in need of help that night and in going to save him you had gotten killed would you have wanted Sirius to feel guilty?"

"Of course not," Harry replied firmly.

"So what do you think Sirius would say if he knew that you are punishing yourself for his death?" When Harry didn't answer Remus continued to make his point, "I know that you and Hermione have talked about what she went through this last summer. Do you believe that she blames you for what happened?"

Speaking so low Remus had a hard time hearing him he admitted, "She says that she doesn't."

"Do you believe her?"

Harry's attention was directed over the older wizard's shoulder, to where Hermione now stood being posed next to Ginny, with a troubled look on his face. "She just had a flashback you know. It makes me wonder, how many times she has had to relive it." He glanced back to Remus, "I was a witness to it all," he professed, before he returned his gaze to her and continued, "I had to watch, and couldn't help her." He then returned his full attention to his godfather, "I believe that the only reason she was captured and tortured was because of her association with me. If I had not become friends with her she would not have had to endure what they did to her that night." 

Remus took both of Harry's shoulders firmly in his hands and tried to explain, "Harry we choose to associate ourselves with you, knowing the risks. It is not up to you to decide if we care about you, you don't have any control over that. Sirius and I cared about you since before you were even born. So try as you might, you will never make me feel differently towards you." He paused a moment to look back over his shoulder at his godson's three devoted friends who were now all standing together, directing Harry's gaze as well, before he continued, "I believe that they care for you as much as I do." Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all looked up and smiled over toward them. "In fact, I believe that they care for you as much as you care about them. So it will serve no purpose to try and push them away, because try as you might, you will never make them feel differently towards you either." After one more reassuring squeeze, Remus turned to stand beside Harry draping his arm across his godson's shoulders. 

"I don't know what I would do without them, you know," Harry confessed.

"I know," Remus affirmed.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Harry acknowledged with a side ways glance, before he walked over to where his friends stood waiting for him to join them.

Anne had completed the set of poses that she wanted to do of the bride and her bridesmaids. After changing the film it her camera, it was now time to photograph the groom and his groomsmen. She grouped them all together and then arranged them where she wanted them to stand. 

While the photographer worked patiently with the Weasley boys and Harry, Bill once again looked over at Charlie and couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you ha…"

An exasperated Charlie cut off the question, patting his breast pocket, simply saying, "Have it."

Since the girls were not needed for this set of photos, Cassie took this opportunity to pull Ginny aside to have a word with her. Walking over to where she was standing with her mum and Hermione, the healer asked, "Ginny could you spare me a moment?"

After looking over to Hermione and getting a smile and nod Ginny agreed, "Of course Madam Mendis."

The older witch led the younger one away from where everyone else was standing, so that they could talk in private. "Ginny, I wanted to talk to you again about your powers. You know it was amazing, what you were able to do back there for Hermione. Have you thought any more about becoming a healer?"

"Well I did take it into consideration when I talked to professor McGonagall about my class schedule. My O.W.L. results allowed me to be placed in advanced Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Transfigurations," Ginny explained.

Cassie was very impressed, "Wow, that's quite a schedule. How are you doing in your studies so far?" 

"I've been able to keep up so far," she admitted with modesty, knowing that she was excelling it all of her subjects. Ginny averted her eyes a moment over to where her parents stood as they watched the photographer do her job and began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth. 

Cassie had picked up on this nervous habit, which she knew she had inherited from Molly, as a sign that she was anxious about something and asked, "What's the matter Ginny?"

Ginny returned her attention to Cassie and tried to explain, "Ever since my powers became apparent, I've been getting excited about the possibility of what my future might hold." Her gaze then turned downward as she softly admitted, "I just don't see how I will be able to afford the training required to pursue healing as a career."

The healer had gotten to know most of the Weasley's quite well over the last three months and had such respect for Molly and Arthur. Raising seven children on one income and sending them all through Hogwarts, must have been a juggling act in finance, but they had managed somehow. She knew that they would somehow manage this as well. Cassie then tucked an idea in the back of her mind to try and find a way to discreetly help ease the financial burden of Ginny's training for them if possible. Cassie reached out and placed a gentle hand under the younger witch's chin and raised her head before giving her a reassuring smile and encouraging her, "I'm sure that it will work out. I have found that some how, whenever there is a need, a solution is usually not far behind. So just concentrate on your studies right now and the rest will fall into place, you just wait and see."

These comforting words brought a bright smile to the young girl's face and she acknowledged, "I will." Then Ginny, not sure about intruding on the important woman's time, hesitantly asked, "Do you think that we might be able to sit down together sometime and go over what the training is like?"

Cassie nodded, smiling just as brightly answering, "I would love to."

"Thank you Madame Mendis."

"You know, since we are going to be colleagues someday, I think that you should call me Cassie. Okay?"

"Okay Cassie," came the enthusiastic reply, before Ginny went back over to where Hermione was still standing with Mrs. Weasley.

After spying Remus standing over at the lake's edge, Cassie headed to join him.

Anne decided that she had enough pictures of just the young men and wanted to get a few shots of couples, excluding the bride and groom, since she had already gotten quite a few of them already. First up were the maid of honor and the best man. 

While she was focusing on Gabrielle and Charlie, a nervous Percy kept glancing over at his mum. He wanted to talk to her, and he wasn't sure how to approach her. After the ministry had discovered that Voldermort had indeed returned, just as Dumbledore had been warning for a year prior, he and his parents had opened up a tentative line of communication. He still felt a little out of place when he was around his family. Today he wanted to talk to his mum and he was just trying to work up his nerve to strike up a conversation with her. He was so distracted by his own mental debate that he didn't hear them calling him to take a picture with Tonks, whom he would be escorting today. 

By the time that they got his attention, Charlie had already stepped in and Anne had taken a couple of poses with the second oldest Weasley and his girl friend. Percy scowled at this, as he walked over to where Tonks stood and took Charlie's place and a few more pictures were taken. As soon as Anne had announced that she was ready for the next couple, which would be Ron and Hermione, Percy took a deep breath and headed straight for where his mum was now standing alone. 

"Hello mother," he said in his formal way.

"Hello Percy dear," was her natural response. "I'm so pleased that you were able to clear your schedule to attend your brothers wedding today."

"Well believe me, it wasn't easy to do," he answered with his usual air of self-importance.

Molly took a deep breath, a sure sign that she was working on her reserved patience. She seemed to do that a lot when Percy was around. She just had a hard time understanding his point of view, something that had induced many sleepless nights and long conversations for her and Arthur. Unlike her other children, her third oldest seemed to feel less of a connection with his six siblings, often treating them with arrogance. His attitude often alienated the others toward him. She just hoped that any animosity that the rest of the family felt towards this one son of hers would be set aside today. Perhaps being a middle child is what caused him to demand more of his parent's attention. Although the twins didn't seem to be plagued with the same need. (But then again, maybe that was what the poor grades and all the pranks were about.) "Well I know how busy you are, and I'm sure that Bill appreciates your effort to be here for him," she commented, knowing how to stroke his ego.

Of course Percy just couldn't leave well enough alone, wanting to impress his mother, he commented, "I should think so, considering that Halloween is the busiest day of the year for the ministry, in fact Minister Fudge has requested my return as soon on the ceremony is over."

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. With gritted teeth, which everyone knew indicated that her restraint had abandoned her, she reprimanded, "You will do no such thing Percy! This is your brother Bill's special day, and you will not desert him. Surely the minister will understand if you stay to celebrate your brothers marriage. You will not leave before we have dinner, do you understand me?"

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore. You can not tell me what I can and can not do," he defended himself sounding like the child he had just claimed he was not.

"Percival Langford Weasley you are my son and member of this family, and as such I am afforded the privilege of talking to you in any manner I choose, and you have the obligation to give your brother your full consideration," Mrs. Weasley said in a raised voice. 

This caught the attention of everyone else gathered for the photo session including Arthur who had wondered off to say hello to Remus and Cassandra. He immediately made his way over to where his wife and third oldest were having their heated discussion. When he reached his wife's side he turned and smiled to everyone else encouraging them to once again direct their attention to the photographer. Anne was now ready for Ginny and Harry, to have their pictures taken. 

"Tell me, what seems to be the trouble over here?" Arthur asked in his usual calm manner.

When Molly and Percy began to tell their sides of the story at the same time, Arthur interrupted them both, "Well now you can't both talk at the same time if you want me to understand, so I suggest that Molly go first." He gave, an obviously slighted, Percy a warning look before turning his attention to Molly and said sensitively, "Now dear, what is this all about?"

"Percy seems to be under the impression that he is not obligated to attend the reception. He is planning to leave directly after the ceremony," Molly announced indignantly.

A crease marred his brow upon hearing this information. He then focused on his son asking gently, "Is this true Percy?"

Percy had taken a defensive stance. He answered his fathers question with his usual air of superiority, "Minister Fudge has requested that I return to the office as soon as I possibly can. Surely, Father, you must know that Halloween is the busiest day of the year for the ministry. They get hundreds of complaints, that all have to be looked into. It is imperative that I am there to assist."

Arthur displayed his usual mild demeanor as he tried to come to a compromise to pacify both his wife and his son. "I realize that you are an invaluable member of the Minister's staff Percy. However, I think that he will understand, given the circumstances, that you will be a little late to the office today." When it looked like Percy was still going to argue his point, Arthur reasoned, "You have to eat dinner son, you might as well eat dinner with us before you go back to work."

The younger man was silent for only a few seconds, but Arthur could tell that he was weighing what had just been said. "I suppose you're right father, I will stay for dinner. But I will need to leave as soon as dinner is over with," Percy relented his usual haughty tone.

  
"I'm sure that Bill appreciates how generous you are being with you time Percy," Arthur appeased. Then he looked over at his wife with a gentle smile and soothed, "I know that your mother and I do."

Before Molly had a chance to speak for herself, Percy excused himself with a bow to his parents, "Mother, Father." He then turned and headed towards the west garden alone.

Molly's eyes changed from anger to sorrow and she watched her third oldest walk away in his self-imposed solitude as she sighed, "Oh Arthur, why must he behave in such a manner?"

Arthur took a step to stand close enough to the mother of his children so that he could put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He too watched Percy's retreating back while he replied, "Why is Bill so level headed, and Charlie so adventurous? I can't explain why the twins are such pranksters. Nor can I tell you why Ron's so immature while Ginny's so mature. All I do know for sure is that they were all raised in the same house, in the same way, by the same loving mum, and that they all have turned out to be wonderfully different. Percy is Percy, there isn't anything that you did or did not do to make him the way he is." He took a deep breath and looked down into the face of the only woman he ever loved, who was staring up at him, before he continued, "And Molly dear, there isn't anything that you can do or not do now to change him."

Arthur bent and gave Molly a tender kiss not realizing that the photographer had captured that special moment on film. Anne cleared her throat to gain their attention, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I believe that you are my last subjects for this backdrop."

Both Molly and Arthur looked up to see Fleur's parents step out from in front of the camera, and looking a little embarrassed that they had had an audience during their kiss, they stepped forward to have their photo taken.

Molly tried to pay attention to the instructions that were being given to her by Anne, but couldn't help but ponder over what Arthur had said. About the way that their children had turned out, each and every one of them unique in their own way. And the most unique of them all were the twins, who she could see at this very moment talking in whispers, behind where the photographer stood. They were scheming something, and she figured that she had better find out what.

As soon as Anne excused them, Molly turned to Arthur and directing his attention to where the twins stood, with her eyes, she accused, "They are up to something."

In his usual docile way he resigned, "When are they not?"

But before either of them had a chance to intervene, Anne reassured them both with a knowing grin, "It's just a harmless little prank that they are planning. I assure you that it will not be offensive to anyone. You can stop them if you want, but I am positive that it will be well received by all." 

Molly looked skeptical, but Arthur just smiled and nodded as he led his wife in the direction of the west garden, to take their seats for the ceremony. 

As the retinue of wedding attendants and guests alike began to make their way towards the castle and west gardens, Bill and Fleur took one last longing look at one another, while holding hands. Then after their fingers squeezed in silent reassurance, they parted to take their respective places for the ceremony to begin.

Fleur joined her parents, who flanked her, as they made their way to the castle.

Bill caught up with Charlie, who was heading for the west garden. He put a brotherly hand on his best mans shoulder and looking straight ahead asked, "Do you?"

Without missing a step or skipping a beat Charlie calmly answered, "Have," as he touched his hand to his breast pocket.

*****************************************************

AN: Thank you everyone so much for reviewing "A Halloween Wedding." Sorry our updates are few and far in between, and our responses even slower, but trying to fit in writing time into two busy schedules has been challenging. We thank you again for your patience, now on to our responses!

****

Abby123: The plot is the wedding, and most of the relationships were set up in "Don't Look, Don't See."

****

Amy: As you can tell Bill's anxiety over the ring is a running joke, however your idea was cute. Read the next chapter to see what happens over the ring.

****

Ella Palladino: We are glad you like our pairings, they just make sense, don't they! J The reception reveals a lot, keep reading

****

Brin Summers: We thought the ring question could be related to by many, which is one of the reasons we put it into AHW. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

****

Kyra4: As we sit here glowing from your praises, and laughing at your humorous insights, we can't help but appreciate your well thought out reviews. Yes we are well aware that you love weddings, and we seem to have caught on to the crush you have on Draco (or shall we say obsession.) _Does your husband by any chance have silvery-blond hair, matching the description of a certain Slytherin?_ And your right, Snape has no social tack, what else can we say…except it fell right into our plot line! Wasn't that accommodating of him?!

****

Fi: It's OK not to have a life, that's what fanfiction is all about. Lol. However we do appreciate that you took the time to read "Don't Look…" our first fichild, and we hope "A Halloween Wedding" meets your expectations.

****

Tabitoo: We will continue no matter how long it takes, just please bear with us. Please keep reading, and we really appreciate your comments.

****

Ashlyn: As always it was good to hear from you, we are glad you are liking this story. Of course Harry and Ginny are together, it is so natural. (**That was one of the things that drew me to your stories.**)

****

Kiwibaby7289: We are so glad that you're back! _And you know what, college sucks eggs too!_ **Believe me, work sucks eggs also! **It is so exciting to get such a great review. We are glad you like our creative endeavors. And we like our pairings too! Keep reading, we'll try not to disappoint you.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bonding

**__**

AN: We would like to mention that the works of John Denver inspired the personal vows of Bill and Fleur. ("Follow Me" and "For Bobbie, For Baby")

The Bonding:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

All of the guests, who were dressed up in their wizardry finest, were seated in the chairs that had been arranged in the west garden leaving the front rows empty for the parents of the bride and groom. Fred who looked so handsome in his new dress robes escorted Arthur and Molly to their chairs. While he retraced his steps back up the garden path to return to the entrance he spied Angelina sitting with a few of her friends and smiled broadly and gave her a wink. Angelina smiled sweetly back before returning a wink of her own. Then George, who looked identically handsome, escorted Mrs. Delacour and her mother to their seats. After making sure that the two women were settled in, he turned to walk back to the entrance of the garden. His eyes immediately found Katie's and he grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

Fleur's mum was tall and exquisite looking. She had chosen a simple sleeveless dress in lavender that had a sheer, overdress, which was covered in swirls of white, dark blue and lavender. Her dress robes were a deeper shade of lavender. Her grandmama, who had a gentle elegance about her, wore robes of soft butter cream yellow over a matching skirt and blouse that had a delicate pattern of sunflowers throughout.

The groom entered in from the side entrance accompanied by his best man, who stood with him for moral support a moment before exiting back out so that he could escort the maid of honor when the time came. But before Charlie left, Bill reached out and caught his arm whispering, "Do y…"

Rolling his eyes and disengaging his brother's fingers from his arm, Charlie patted his breast pocket and walked away without saying a word.

The procession music started and Harry and Ginny were the first couple to enter the garden, walking arm in arm down the path. Both of them were smiling although they still looked a bit nervous due to being watched by so many spectators. Harry was always uncomfortable whenever he was in the public eye and Ginny was not used to having an audience. Ron and Hermione were poised to follow them, but before they stepped out onto the walkway, Ron looked around the garden. He glared at Draco when he noticed him sitting in the far corner of the last row with his mother and professor Snape. Hermione glanced over to see what had caught his attention and a gentle nudge propelled him forward. Once they started to move, Hermione kept her head down, concentrating on taking smooth steps. Even though she had one arm wrapped with Ron's and the other hand on her cane, she was afraid that her one of her steps might falter. Percy and Tonks were the next couple to walk up the aisle. Percy had on his usual serious expression. Tonks looked unusually unsure of herself, but it wasn't because she was worried about her usual clumsiness causing her to trip in front of everyone else, it was due to the fact that she was not used to being seen with her natural hair and eye color. The last couple to make their way toward the front, of the garden pathway, was Charlie and Gabrielle. Gabrielle was beaming as the audience watched their progress. Charlie's attention was caught by Bill, who gave him a worried look as he raised his eyebrows as if asking a question. The younger brother smiled at his older brother and simply inclined his head as a silent but reassuring reply.

Fleur's father appeared at the garden entrance and the guest all rose. As the music changed to a familiar lullaby that Fleur's mother had sung to her as a child, the bride materialized. Taking her fathers arm, they began to make their way towards the front of the garden. The wedding guests and attendants all watched the progress of the bride, in awed silence, as she made her way up to where Bill stood waiting.

As Narcissa watched the bride pass, she couldn't help but think back to her own wedding and cringe at the anamnesis. She had been so young and had been pressured by her parents to marry Lucius Malfoy, a friend of her fathers. The marriage had been cold and unloving starting with the wedding night. That night had been a cruel lesson in what was expected of her as his wife…but before the memories could smother her in anxiety, she took a calming breath and looked over at Draco. She smiled and reminded herself that this beautiful young man standing next to her, was the result of her union with Lucius and for that she would always be thankful.

Severus was caught up in his own thoughts of how alone he had been feeling as of late, and trying to figure out why he had not taken a wife a long time ago. Then he glanced over at his guest, the mother of his godson, and realized that he would never have considered anyone else, because no one would have ever lived up to her. He had always told himself that what he felt for his friend's wife was respect and admiration, but now he could admit that his feeling towards her was love. He couldn't help but wonder if it was too soon, after the death of Lucius, for him to admit his feeling to Narcissa. If the opportunity presented itself this weekend, then perhaps he would tell her, he would just have to wait and see.

When Fleur floated past Cassie, the healer reflected on her life. Back when she were a schoolgirl at this very institution, her dream had been that she would marry Remus Lupin and live happily ever after. But too soon they had grown up, and she found out that fairy tales don't happen in real life, that there is no happy ever after. She smiled over at the werewolf, who was her date for the evening, and wondered if maybe it wasn't too late to plan a future with him? Then with a sigh she came to the conclusion that perhaps she wasn't so grown up after all, because now, since they had begun to see each other again, she had once more started dreaming of sharing her life with this man that she loved. It was then that she realized that maybe she still believed in happy endings and the idea made her smile.

Remus Lupin watched the bride for only a moment when he heard Cassie sigh. His attention was then diverted to the woman next to him. He and Cassandra Mendis had been more then just friends the last couple of years that they attended Hogwarts. But back then he had never allowed himself to believe that he could have a future with this beautiful, intelligent woman. He had been the one to break it off with her, on their last train ride home after graduation, knowing that her association with a werewolf would hinder her training and future career as a Healer. He still believed that his decision to sever their relationship, at the time, had been the right thing to do. But times were different now, and since they became reacquainted, he had started to permit himself to sometimes dream of a life with her in it. He realized that someday he wanted Cassie to walk down an aisle, wearing a wedding dress, toward him and the idea of it made him smile.

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's future daughter in-law walked steadily towards their eldest son, both Molly and Arthur in an unspoken language reached out and found one another's hands. The mother of the groom couldn't suppress the tears of joy as the blissful scene unfolded before her. The expression on Bill's face told it all, he loved this young woman with all of his heart. It reminded her of the way that Arthur had looked at her all those years ago when she had walked faithfully forward to join with him in a life that they still shared together. It surprised her that after twenty-six years, seven children and a few wrinkles and a little more then a few pounds later, she could still catch him looking at her in that same way. She dabbed at her happy tears and squeezed her husbands hand, hopping that her oldest son had found the same love that she had, the only love you can find with ones soul mate.

While everyone else was mesmerized by the sight of Fleur as she made her way up the aisle, his wife held Arthur's attention. It never ceased to amaze him that she was as beautiful today as she was on their wedding day. In his eyes she still looked the same, and after all these years together he had still not been able to figure out what this perfect woman saw in him, but whatever it was, he was grateful for it. When he felt his wife's clasp become firmer on his hand he came out of his reverie and he returned the loving squeeze. He smiled up at Bill reassuringly, and prayed that his eldest son had found in Fleur, what he had with Molly, a life of love with his soul mate.

As Fleur walked down the aisle she was focused only on Bill, as he stood there waiting for her to join him. Her feet moved forward with confidence as she headed towards her future. As far as Bill was concerned, once Fleur appeared at the garden entrance there wasn't anyone else there. He watched in awe as his future headed toward him.

Albus Dumbledore stood before the garden filled with the loved ones of the couple before him. A warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes, he cleared his throat and said, "Lingua transferre," so that all in the audience, no matter what language they spoke, would understand him before he began speaking the words that would forever join Bill and Fleur together as husband and wife. "Welcome, dear friends and family of William and Fleur. They have invited all of you to be a witness to the happy occasion of their union in marriage. As I am sure all of you know marriage is not something to be entered into lightly, but with a strong sense of covenant. When two people love each other as strongly as William and Fleur do, the marriage ceremony is just a formality of declaring the bond that exists between their souls already."

Getting down to business Dumbledore requested, "The rings please."

Bill looked over to Charlie, his eyes automatically going to the breast pocket that had been patted so many times over the last few hours. Charlie grinned at where his brother was looking when he reached into his pants front right pocket and retrieved the black hills gold band, that had been designed to look like a flowered vine, which had been specially made for the young bride, handing it over to his older brother. At the same time, Fleur looked over to her younger sister and the pre-teen removed the ring that was intended for Bill, from her thumb, where she had been keeping it safe, and handed it over to Fleur. His band was made of yellow gold, with a vine design engraved around the center.

Once the bride and groom had possession of each other's rings they both then handed them over to Dumbledore who held them up and explained, "These rings are merely a visible symbol of the love that you have for one another, a love that has no beginning and no ending. The wearing of them is only a reminder of the commitment that has been pledged to you on this glorious day." With that said he then handed Fleur's ring back to Bill and instructed him, "Place the ring on Fleur's finger and repeat after me…"

Following his instructions, Bill slid the ring gently onto Fleur's finger and repeated each line prompted by the headmaster; "I William take you Fleur to be my mate in life and after. I give you this ring as a symbol of my unending love for you. To always love you through eternity. To forever be faithful to you and never betray your trust."

Dumbledore then handed Bill's ring to Fleur with the same instructions.

Once she had slipped the ring on to Bill's finger she also repeated the words said by the headmaster, "I Fleur take you William to be my mate in life and after. I give you this ring as a symbol of my unending love for you. To always love you through eternity. To forever be faithful to you and never betray your trust."

Dumbledore looked at the young couple before him with a smile and sparkles in his eyes as he said, "As the rings represent your commitment to each other before Father Time, you must also pledge your vinculum before Mother Earth, please kneel."

As the two knelt down in front of the headmaster murmurs could be heard behind them and soft laughter began to erupt from the guest. Bill turned his confused gaze to Fleur and found her already looking at him with a questioning expression. What they couldn't see was what was written on the bottom of Bill's shoes…

'An amateur might write something ordinary here like, "HELP ME" or "OH SHIT", but we are not mere amateurs, we are professionals. You can come and check out our extraordinary joke shop "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" on Diagon Alley, across the street form Ollivanders, next to Flourish and Blotts. But we digress. We just wanted to say that are not sure what our big brother did to deserve such a wonderful woman. Bill has got to be the luckiest man on earth to have earned the love of Fleur, she is as smart and witty as she is beautiful and it will be a pleasure to have her join our clan as a Weasley. Congratulations Bill, and welcome to the family Fleur.'

…the words were appearing two at a time, flashing across the soles of the groom's shoes.

Once Harry noticed what the laughter was about he grinned, nudging Ron and drew his attention to the flashing words. Ron smothered a laugh as he directed an appalled Percy where to look. In turn Percy leaned forward and whispered in a no nonsense tone what was happening to Charlie. Charlie explained to Bill, Fleur and Dumbledore in a hushed voice what exactly was happening.

Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled with amusement, Fleur giggled nervously, and Bill shook his head before he turned to reprimand his twin brothers, who were now sitting next to his parents, with a look. But he saw that is mum was taking care of the situation scolding the boys without raising her voice above a whisper, something that he had been subjected to on more occasions then he would like to remember. He had often wondered during those quiet lectures how she was able to yell so loud in such a quiet undertone.

Dumbledore regained everyone's attention by simply clearing his throat. The garden fell silent once more and the "Hand Fastening" ceremony commenced. Bill gently took Fleur's right hand in his left, his eyes shining brightly to match his smile, clasping it confidently. She returned the firm grasp as well as the smile and together the raised their joined hands to Dumbledore. The wise old wizard produced a garland made of flowered vines and explained, "We are all a small part of our planet and we are bound to her as she provides for us all we need to survive. This vine merely represents the relationship that we have with nature, we are compelled to continue our kind for the benefit of the future world." When he was finished the Headmaster began to wrap the joined hands with the vine tying intricate knots as he went. Each knot was finished with words to explain its significance, "Love; may your affection for one another run true through infinity. Respect; always hold each other in high esteem. Kindness; it's the little courtesies that gives the greatest pleasure. Patience; be tolerant of each other. Understanding; always listen and never jump to conclusions. Forgiveness; be slow to condemn and always quick to absolve. And Happiness; be always content in your life together."

Once the fastening was complete the bride and groom stood up and turned to face one another. It was now time for them to tell each other in there own words what was in their hearts.

Bill looked directly into Fleur's eyes, his gaze never wavering. His voice was strong and clear as he said what was in his heart in French, "_Fleur, I'd like to share my life with you, to always be beside you, I want you to be with me where ever I go and stay with me whatever I do. Fleur, I want you to always know that all the while that you're with me, then we will be at home. I pledge to always be a part of you. Please take my hand, say you'll be apart of me_."

Bill's voice and the words he spoke to her in her birth language entranced Fleur. She held his gaze and squeezed his hands as she began to answer him with her own words spoken in perfect English for all to hear, "Bill, I'll cling to the warmth of your hand. I know in my heart that you would do anything for me and I pledge to always be at your side in all that you do; to love you more then anybody can. Bill, I will share with you all the happiness that I have found, it's a reflection of the love in your eyes."

Albus Dumbledore concluded, "In our current struggles with the corruption of our ways it is always a blessing to see the magic of love blossom before us. In front of these witnesses, made up of your families and friends, you have declared commitments to Father Time, pledged your obligations to Mother Earth, and made promises to each other. All of which gives us hope for our future. It is now my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now start your life together with a kiss." Then he smiled broadly as he instructed the couple to kiss before he looked out over the audience and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. William and Fleur Weasley!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Reception

****

AN: We are so sorry that it took this long to update. Life kinda happened, and so did writer's block, and well, we would just like to apologize for keeping our wonderful readers waiting so long. This chapter is dedicated to all of our faithful reviewers of "Don't Look, Don't See": To all our Reviewers!

__

AN2: And to Omar, yes I finally made you a character in one of my stories. I hope you read this with a smile and get in a good laugh. Always remember "whooksh!"

The Reception:

With happy tears the audience gave a standing ovation and the joyful applause that followed was deafening. Cathedral bells began to ring, echoing over the lake, as the bride and groom exited down the aisle. The weather had turned out perfect for the outdoor autumn wedding and the newlyweds mingled with their guest in the late afternoon sun. When the wedding party paused for a few garden pictures the guests were led, a few at a time by either Fred or George, to the Room of Requirement for the reception, where they waited to greet Bill and Fleur. As they entered the specially designed space they could see several large round tables with chairs surrounding an area that had been created for dancing. Long tables filled with food lined two walls and a third wall had another long table against it with the wedding cake in the center flanked by a champagne fountain and a keg of butterbeer. A small stage area for the DJ to use took up a portion of the fourth wall.

A young man had set up his equipment on the stage. As music started to play, a gaudy sign began flashing above his head, identifying him as, **Omar, the Dance Jester – Matador of the Records**. Omar was tall with black hair and eyes. His attire consisted of traditional bull-fighting trousers with matching bolero, both in bright red trimmed with gold braiding and epaulets. The white shirt he wore seemed especially bright against his black tie. The soft music that he was playing in the background, as all the guests arrived, was turned down and he stepped up to the microphone and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Bill and Fleur Weasley."

As the song, which the couple had picked for this moment, started up the doors opened and fluttering fairies lit the way as a bewitched Bill drew a spellbound Fleur into the room and onto the dance floor. Their smiles were bright and they only had eyes for each other. The wedding guests encircled the happy couple allowing them plenty of room to move freely. As the bride and groom danced gracefully around the floor, the audience was caught up in the enchanted moment. Arthur Weasley placed a loving arm around Molly, his wife of twenty-six years, as they watched their oldest son and his new wife. Harry's right hand only had to move slightly to capture Ginny's left in his. Ron who was standing behind Hermione took a small step forward and placed his arms around her waist tenderly. Fred had his arm casually draped over the shoulder of Angelina a mirror image of George and Katie, making them look almost like bookends. Charlie and Tonks, whose relationship had developed over the past three months, stood facing each other in a light embrace swaying to the music. Percy seemed to be the only Weasley in the room who seemed impervious to the moment; he kept nervously glancing at his watch, anxious to leave so that he could get to work.

The young couple continued to hold one another and move together even after the music died away. It wasn't until Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and invited all of the guests to serve themselves and take a seat that everyone realized that the song had stopped playing. The plates, which had been set out on the head table reserved for the wedding party, were suddenly laden with food. All of the guests lined up at either of the two buffet tables to fill their own plates.

After everyone had taken a seat, Charlie stood up and lightly tapped his goblet with his knife to gain the attention of everyone who was present. When silence fell over the room he raised his glass while directing his prepared speech toward his older brother and new sister in-law, "Bill, Fleur, I think that I speak for everyone here when I say that you two make an exquisite couple. Your personalities harmonize together in perfect pitch. Individually you are both incredible people, whom I admire, because your strength of character is reflected in your words and deeds. Bill, I know that it wasn't always easy to be the roll model for the rest of us, and I have to say that it was never easy following in your footsteps, but it was always my privilege to do so. Fleur, your outer beauty is only a reflection of your inner essence. Having gotten to know you over the past couple of years, I know that you are up to the challenge of joining the Weasley clan, and we welcome you with open arms." Charlie turned his stance to the audience and raised his glass up just a little higher as he announced, "It is always a cause for celebration when two soul mates are bound together. To Bill and Fleur, may your children be blessed with hearts of gold, souls of light, and hair of flame!"

"Here, here," was proclaimed by all before each and everyone took a sip of whatever beverage they had.

Gabrielle then timidly stood, the glass that she held up shook slightly indicating her nervousness and with a slight tremble to her voice, quietly added, "It makes my heart happy to see that Fleur has found Bill. Not only will she now be inducted into a most wonderful family, but she has brought to the Delacour's a new son and brother. I speak for the Delacour family when I say we are pleased to welcome him as one of our own. Our wish for you both is long lives filled with lots of love."Gabrielle also turned to face the guests before she finished," To Fleur and Bill."

Again the words, "Here, here," were recited prior to one more taste being consumed.

Once the Best Man and Maid of Honor had proposed their toasts, the floor was open to any and all that might want to say a few words of encouragement. Dumbledore then rose majestically, "Bill, Fleur, it was my extreme pleasure to oversee your ceremony today. May your future always be as happy as you both are today".

Arthur and Molly stood up together, each smiling happily, however Arthur spoke for the both of them when he said to their guests, "Molly and I would like to thank all of you for joining us today in celebrating this wonderful occasion." Molly's smile turned into a grin. Then speaking to his eldest son and new daughter in-law, with emotion Arthur voiced, "Fleur we welcome you into our family with happy hearts." Molly mouthed the words; 'we love you.' Arthur continued, "Bill you have always made us proud, since the day you were born." Molly looked at her eldest son with pride in her eyes, as she sniffed and dabbed at her glad tears. Then the Weasley patriarch finished, "You have made this day a truly blessed one for our family. Molly and I have only one wish for the two of you, that you find as much happiness with each other for all your days," He then looked lovingly at his wife, "as we have found in each other." Arthur then leaned over and lightly kissed his wife on the lips, as the guests all applauded.

Ron and Ginny were the next two to stand up, both looking a little nervous (Ron looking anywhere but at the guests and Ginny chewing on her bottom lip with her teeth). Ron cleared his throat and took a swig of the butterbeer he had in his mug before he began, "Bill you are a great big brother, and I think that you have married a terrific girl." He then caught Hermione's eye and held it as he said with more confidence, "I hope that a girl just as wonderful, will someday agree to be my wife."

Before anyone, except Hermione, had a chance to really register what he had just said, Ginny voiced her opinion; "I just wanted to say 'Thank you' to Bill because I finally have a sister." A few of the guests chuckled at that, before she added, "I also wanted to say to Fleur, that I'm glad you are my sister, I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Percy stood up stiffly and held his glass half way up as he announced without emotion, "To Bill and Fleur."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a large white screen appeared hovering above the dance floor with Fred and George standing one on each side. In a flash a wizard picture filled the screen of Bill as a newborn. It had been taken at the hospital when he was just hours old, and he look a little bit like a pink frog. In the picture baby Bill kept scrunching up his face and wailing. It was George that began the narration; "William Arthur Weasley was born on a rainy, first day of spring in the year 1972. He was welcomed into the Weasley clan as the first child of his generation."

The picture suddenly changed to Bill as a baby lying naked on a bear skin rug. With his butt facing forward and his head craning to look at the camera. It was now Fred's turn to recount the history of the new picture on the screen, "William was quite a cheeky child. He was quick to pick up on precocious phrases. For instance after hearing his father incant the Riddikulus charm to get rid of a troublesome boggart he then repeated the charm to his grandfather, calling him ''dikulus'."

George began to describe the next photo, which was of a seven-year-old Bill dressed up for a grade school play. His costume was that of a wand with his flaming red, Weasley hair shooting out of the top. Holes were cut out for his arms and face and he was grinning widely showing that he was missing his front teeth, "It was obvious from Bill's stage debut that he was destined to became great wizard, or at least a great wand."

The next moving slide was of an eleven year old Bill dressed in his first school robes standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. You could tell by his stance and facial expressions that he was quite embarrassed to have to pose for the camera, especially when Molly appeared in the photo trying to tame his hair with a lick and a comb. It was Fred's turn to take the stage, "Mum and Dad were so proud of Bill as he headed off to Hogwarts his first year."

A split picture showed up next, with the left side of the screen showing a fifteen-year-old Bill with his prefect badge pined upon his puffed-out chest. In this portrait Bill had grown his hair to touch the collar of his school uniform. The right half of the screen showed a then seventeen year old Bill, with his hair almost touching his shoulders, sporting his head boy badge upon his school robes. George commented, "But nothing compared to the pride that Mum and Dad had for Bill when he was made both prefect and head boy."

"Until he announced his engagement to Fleur," Fred continued as the screen filled up with the image of Bill and Fleur as they kissed under the mistletoe at the last family Christmas gathering.

The lights came up, and simultaneously the twins turned to Fleur with their glasses raised and said in turn, "We probably should have shown you these pictures."

"Before you agreed to become a Weasley."

"But we were afraid."

"That they might scared you off."

"And since, we all love you."

"And want you to be apart of our family."

"We waited until you had already."

"Made your pledges to one another."

Then they said, together as one, "Welcome to the family Fleur! You are a beautiful addition to the Weasley clan." They then took drinks from there glasses, toasting the couple, just before the lights dimmed once again as a new split picture lit up the screen. The right half a portrait of Fleur and the left half one of Bill.

Again the description was given in turn, "To Bill and Fleur."

"You make a handsome couple."

"Who we are almost sure."

"Will have beautiful children."

These final words were recited as the two portraits on the big screen started to blend together as one, showing a comical mixture of the young couples facial features.

The crowd, who had been laughing on cue, now erupted into applause as the lights brightened once again, and the screen disappeared. George and Fred once again lifted their glasses to the newlyweds before bowing to the guests and taking their seats.

It took a few minutes for the audience to quiet and Bill to lose most of the blush from his embarrassed cheeks.

Bill and Fleur were the last ones to take the floor, both raising their glasses high as Bill announced, "Thank you all for sharing this special day with us. We now respectfully request that everyone relax and enjoy themselves with delicious food, refreshing drink and good music.

As the reception progressed the guests ate, drank, danced, mingled and visited. Conversations could be heard by those who bothered to listen in…

As he was guiding his guest out onto the dance floor once again, Severus Snape wasn't even attempting to maintain his usual scowl as Narcissa admitted; "I can't even remember the last time that I danced so much. Lucius wasn't much interested in dancing." She amended that statement to herself thinking, 'Lucius wasn't interested in much of anything unless it had to do with the dark arts.'

Severus glanced down at Narcissa with sympathy as he thought; 'Lucius was a imbecile.' When she looked up at him, he gave her a bright smile because tonight he only had a facial expression designed for the woman in his arms. He was trying to come up with the words to make Lucius Malfoy's widow understand his feeling towards her, "As far as I am concerned, Narcissa Malfoy, twenty-two years of your life was wasted on that fool of a man. I, myself don't intend on misappropriating one more second of your precious time."

Narcissa knew where this conversation was headed, but she didn't want to have it here, "Why don't we continue this in the privacy of your chambers, Severus," she suggested with more then just a little nervous anticipation. But before they retreated she wanted to make sure that her son knew where they would be, "We should let Draco know that we are leaving."

"Okay, you stay here and I will find him to let him know." Professor Snape had asked several people in the room if they knew where he might find Draco. It was the headmaster who finally directed him in the right direction, "I believe that he has been out on the balcony, talking to Kyra for the last half hour."…

After stepping out onto the balcony he found Draco sitting very close to the beautiful young woman who had come to Hogwarts as Professor Flitwick's apprentice. Professor Snape cleared his throat to gain the couple's attention before he informed the young Slytherin, "Your mother and I have decided to leave a little early, are you ready to leave yet?" When Draco shook his head no, Severus responded, "Well if you need anything we will be down in my quarters." Snape then turned and with his dress robes bellowing he retreated back to the reception area.

After the potion master exited the young couple continued their previous conversation as if they had never been interrupted. "So what made you decide to become an apprentice in Charms?" the young Slytherin inquired.

As she brushed back the stray hair that had escaped her coifed style she responded, "I have always felt that Charms is the corner stone of magic. A magical foundation that all other wizardry is based upon"

Even though Draco didn't agree with her assessment he was too enamoured by her to argue the point. Instead he smiled and acted as if he were pondering the statement before he replied, "That is an interesting point of view. I had never really thought about Charms as being a corner stone, but I can see how you might think that." He felt confident that he had answered in a non-committal way before he asked his next question, "So what's it like to work with Professor Flitwick?"

With an excited smile she answered, "He is so talented, and very passionate about his work. I am extremely fortunate to be working here at Hogwarts, with some of the greatest witches and wizards of our age." Before turning the conversation back over to Draco, she asked a question of her own, "So what are your plans after you graduate?"

"I would love to apply for an apprentice here with Professor Snape in Potions," he began. Then with a frustrated sigh he continued, "However I may have to put that off for a couple of years due to personal commitments."

Kyra wondered about what 'personal commitments' could mean, but knew better then to ask, instead she said, "Well, I am sure that you would be great at whatever you decide to do." Then she did ask a question that she had been curious about since coming to Hogwarts is September, "Are you and Professor Snape related?"

Laughing easily he responded with humor in his voice, "Not technically, he's my godfather. But after watching him and mother on the dance floor this evening it would not surprise me if he were to one day become my step-father." Then he had a thought, "Speaking of dancing would you like too?" he asked.

"Yes, I would," she agreed and accepted the hand that he held out to her before she let him guide her back into the room and onto the dance floor…

As Draco and Kyra passed by Ginny and Harry on the dance floor, the youngest Weasley spied one of her cousins, and dragged Harry over to introduce him, "Harry, I'd like you to meet my cousin, this is Ashlyn."

The young woman smiled as she reached her hand out to him, "Hi Harry, it's good to finally meet you." At his questioning expression she clarified, "Ginny has mentioned you in some of her letters."

Harry smiled at the slight blush that this statement caused, from Ginny. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he replied as he returned her warm handshake. Noticing her distinctive American accent he added, "Ginny mentioned that some relatives from the states would be here today. Will you be able to stay long?"

"No, I'm sorry to say. I am attending a muggle college and I can only stay for the weekend. I arrived this morning, and will be staying the night with Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur at the burrow. I must leave tomorrow." She then turned her attention to Ginny and added, "But when I come back for Ron's graduation, I'll be able to stay for a few weeks, and then we will be able to hang out, okay?"

Ginny's excitement was evident; "I can hardly wait!"

Harry was very curious about her mention of attending muggle college and he began asking her questions, "You attend college?" At her nod he continued his inquiries, "What kind of classes are you taking?"

"Mostly what they call general educational classes, and a few that are more specific towards what I want to get my degree in. However I usually take one fun class each semester, right now I am taking Tiffie 101." At the quizzical looks from both Harry and Ginny, she explained, "It's short for, Traditional Irish Fairy Fables Interpreted Easily. It's a really fun class, and very interesting."

As Ginny and her cousin continued talking, the conversation that was going on just a little ways away caught Harry's attention...

Harry turned to the young woman and interrupted, "I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that your name was Lisa Oceans Potter?"

The girl was startled at first, but recovered quickly when she answered, "Yes it is," then added as if she was used to the next question before he had a chance to ask, "but no, I am not related to the famous Harry Potter. I understand that he goes to school here, do you know him?"

Harry was hesitant to admit that he was in fact Harry Potter so instead he stretched the truth a little by admitting, "I've seen him around," figuring that since he had seen himself in the mirror every morning, that he wasn't really lying.

He then excused himself to allow the young women to continue their chatter and turned to find Ginny again. Before he found her, he observed Hermione and Ron holding on to one another as they slowly made their way around the dance floor…

Ron was overwhelmed by his feelings for Hermione. She had become quite introverted after the ordeal she went through this last summer, at the hands of the death eaters. Although she had confessed her feelings for Ron, she was still hesitant to let him, or anyone, get to close to her. So as he held her close on the dance floor tonight he was almost dizzy with happiness that she was allowing him to hold her, especially after the flashback that she had had earlier. His thoughts temporarily distracted him and he missed a step.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

A little embarrassed at what had happened he answered, and then tried to cover it up by complementing her, "Yes, I'm alright, I just got a little disoriented. Blue is a really good color on you by the way."

The way that he nervously rushed his sentences together was so endearing that it made her smile up at him and it took her a second to realize that he had just given her a compliment, "Thank you, Fleur really did pick out beautiful dresses for us to wear. I have to admit that I really feel beautiful this evening."

"You are beautiful Hermione," Ron assured her. He thought back to when he had first noticed how beautiful she really was. It was during the Yule Ball their fourth year, "You know back in fourth year when you showed up to the Yule Ball as Viktor Krum's date I was so jealous," he admitted.

She challenged his confession by arguing, "No you weren't, I don't even think you were aware that I was a girl back then."

"Well, maybe not before that night," he defended. "But when I saw you standing there, in your dress robes with your hair up, I was done in from that moment on."

Hermione blushed at Ron's overdue compliment and laid her head against his chest as they continued to move around the dance area. From this viewpoint she could see the people that were standing around visiting with one another. She watched as Lee Jordan was making his way over to were the Weasley twins were standing by the keg…

"Hey, how is your business going?" Lee Jordan asked as he filled up a tankard from the keg of butterbeer.

Fred and George beamed identical grins as their signature hand slap went into auto-pilot, George the first to shout "Bama,"

"Slamma," Fred added.

"Twenty nine days and counting until our holiday sale," they finished together.

After a few minutes of catching each other up on what they were up to, Lee asked, "Have either of you seen Alicia?"

Fred was the first to respond, "Yes, I believe that she is over there."

George continued the answer pointing in the direction where all of their girlfriends were standing, "Talking with Katie, and Angelina."

"Thanks guys," he acknowledged. Then explained, "I wanted to ask her to dance."

Just as he headed in her direction, the DJ announced, "Here's a song to slow things down a little. This goes out to Alicia, with love from Lee," with that said a popular slow song began to play.

When Alicia heard her name mentioned the conversation that she and the other two girls were having stopped and they all watched as Lee walked towards them, his eyes never leaving Alicia's face. When he got within arm's length he reached out taking her hand in his and drew her out to the dance floor. While they swayed in time to the slow song Fred & Angelina and George & Katie joined them. All three couples seemed lost in one another as they enjoyed the song especially selected by Lee, and now being played by Omar…

The young DJ always knew to keep his appointment book with him when he preformed at events such as this, because it was not unusual to get at least one other booking from one of the invited guest. Tonight was no different and he began to jot down the address that had just been given to him by a young girl whom he thought said her name was Kiwi (in actuality it was Kortny). She wanted to book him for her 21st birthday party that wouldn't be until the beginning of June. Before she tuned away he wanted to clarify all the pertinent information, "I want to make sure I have the right street number Kiwi baby, 7289?"

She nodded her head to let him know that he had gotten the address correct, before she corrected him on her name. She watched in amusement as he changed the record on his machine and turned to the audience and as he had been doing all night, threw it out like a frisbee while shouting "Whooksh!" Then she turned a grin to her friend showing her excitement at having hired 'The Matador of the Records' for her party. The two girls then headed over where they were now serving cake each giving an appreciative glance as they passed right by the Best Man who only had eyes for his date as they made their way around the dance floor…

Charlie and Tonks had been enjoying each others company all evening. As soon on the slow song ended they made their way back over to the head table to sit and rest. Somehow they began exchanging travel stories. It seemed that Charlie had been to and seen more then Tonks had and his stories all seemed so grand. She had to take into consideration that he worked in Romania, had visited Bill in Egypt when the whole family had vacationed there one year, and had relatives in America that he had also stayed with a time or two.

The beautiful young Auror's eyes shown bright as she excitedly told him of her one adventure. "I was on a trip with friends after we graduated from Hogwarts," she explained, "and we were aboard a ship going to Germany, when we saw a gathering of Nix on the North Sea. The little sprites were amazing as they danced on the liquid surface, but it seemed that all the Muggles could see was the reflection of the sun on the water."

The animated way that she told the story made Charlie laugh, which drew the attention of his parents who were standing on the edge of the dance floor watching all of the young couples as the moved to the music. They couldn't help but notice that Charlie and Tonks made a handsome couple which made Molly begin to wonder if it wouldn't be too much longer before they would be doing this all over again.


	7. Chapter 7: Quiet Conversations

****

Quiet Conversations:

Severus and Narcissa walked unhurried to the entrance of his private quarters in mutual silence. Once they arrived at the secret door, Severus uttered the password that would allow them access. As they entered he offered her a seat, "Please make yourself comfortable," he said motioning to the couch before he lit a fire in the hearth of the grand fireplace. She situated herself on the cushy piece of furniture and watched him as he gracefully stood up and turned to his guest, "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Narcissa replied, giving him a small smile.

Severus went over to a small bar that was located in the corner of the room that also held a small dinning table. He pulled out a silver tray and place two wineglasses, a bottle of wine and a corkscrew upon it. He then carried it over and set it down on the low long table the separated the couch from the fireplace and took a seat next to his guest. As he worked the corkscrew to open the bottle a second tray filled with different sliced cheeses, gourmet crackers and caviar appeared on the table also. Severus gave a satisfied nod at the choices the house elves had made for the canapé, and then poured them each a half glass of wine.

Draco's mum sipped her wine as she discreetly watched her host over the rim of her glass. She could see that he was stalling, and she guessed that he was trying to organize his thoughts before he attempted to converse with her. After a few more quiet moments, she decided to try and get the dialogue started by asking, "So Severus, what was it you were saying about the last twenty-two years of my life?"

The potion master nearly choked on his recent sip of wine before he found his voice to respond, "Yes, well, I was just pointing out how neglected your social life was before you became a widow."

Narcissa fought a shiver at the memory of what her life was before. She stared down into her glass and nervously swirled the fruity liquid as she sighed, "My social calendar was…shall we say…tightly controlled. Lucius took pride in keeping _all _of his possessions under lock and key."

"You are an intelligent woman, Narcissa, you do know that you are not a thing that someone can possess?" Severus firmly but softly questioned.

She looked up at him and defended herself, "Yes, of course I know that." She then quickly turned her gaze towards the firelight and continued a little less confidently, "Well…I mean… I have always felt that I should have had more say in what I could or couldn't do. I realize that other women have enjoyed a freedom in their lives that was not allowed me in mine. But you must understand that my parents believed that Bellatrix, Andromeda and I were my father's to govern without question. In fact, my mother was dominated by my father her whole married life, without question. When I agreed to marry Lucius it was at their insistence and I didn't feel like I had a real choice."

Severus put his glass down and reached his hand out to place it comfortingly on Narcissa's arm to gain her attention, "I do understand the situation that you were in, and I didn't mean to make it sound that you were not a victim of circumstances." He squeezed her arm reassuringly; "You have freedom now to direct your life in any way that you see fit, and your options are only as limited as you want them to be." She smiled shyly at him giving him permission to continue, "I just would like to be considered as one of those options."

Narcissa's smile grew a little wider even though her eyes gave away her slight apprehension. She set her wineglass down and covered his hand, resting on her arm, with her free hand and replied, "I am aware of all the possibilities open to me at this time in my life. I am very pleased to know that a relationship with you is indeed one of my options."

Severus gave her one of his rare genuine smiles before he gracefully repositioned their grasp so that his fingers were now wrapped warmly around her small delicate hands. A look of relief crossed his face as he stared deeply into her beautiful eyes, "Would you think it too forward of me to give you a kiss?"

Without uttering a sound she gave permission by leaning forward while closing her eyes.

Severus accepted the consent and lowered his head to capture her mouth in a gentle joining of their lips. When he started to pull back, so that he could look into her eyes and see whether she was truly comfortable with this new turn in their relationship, Narcissa inclined further towards him and deepened the kiss, showing him what he couldn't see. He put his arms around her back pulling her in to a light embrace.

They continued to enjoy their newfound familiarity as each kiss increased their intimacy. But just as they were on the verge on losing any self-control a knock sounded at the door. They broke apart and the view that they had of each other, in their disheveled state made them both brake out into laughter.

"Professor Snape, Mother, are you in there?" Draco called from the other side of the entrance.

Severus reluctantly rose from his spot on the couch walking slowly to the door, giving Narcissa ample time to repair her appearance before her son was allowed in. He was very glad that his robes covered his obvious attraction to his beautiful guest, especially not wanting Draco to see.

Once the door was opened Draco stepped through. He was just about to complain about what had taken so long, but one look at his godfather and a second look at his mother and the guilty smiles they each had told him all he needed to know and he broke out in a grin that showed his approval.

When Harry finally caught up with Ginny, she was standing on the edge of the dance floor watching as her cousin as she danced with one of the guests. He observed her for a few minutes as she smiled at the fun that everyone seemed to be having. The jovial atmosphere of the evening must have been contagious, because before he realized what he was doing he sneaked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes while whispering, "Guess who?"

Ginny was surprised by Harry's joke. He had been so serious lately. Wanting to play along with him she hummed before she answered the first name that came to mind, "Mm, Professor Dumbledore?"

"No."

Trying to think up the last person possible, she giggled before her second ridiculous guess, "Mundungus?"

"Well that's just silly."

"Well then it must be…Harry."

Harry laughed out loud, before he moved his hands to her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "How did you guess?"

"You didn't make it easy," she teased. It was so good to see him really laugh.

Harry released one of his hands and turned her back around with the other before draping his arm about her shoulders. They watched the other couples move around the dance floor for the rest of the song that was playing. When a new tune started up Harry leaned over and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

She shook her head in a silent answer without removing her gaze from the entertainment.

Harry saw her response out of the corner of his eye. Another minute passed before he thought of something else, "Do you want to step out for some fresh air?"

This time she turned and gave Harry her full attention before she nodded in reply.

With his arm still placed behind her, he guided Ginny out onto the balcony. The cool air felt good and even though the music filtered out, the sound level was so dramatically lower that it was almost startling. They continued to walk until they reached the railing. The view was spectacular. The crescent moon was reflected off of the lake and the surrounding mountains were framed by the star-studded sky. Ginny let out a contented sigh, bringing a smile to Harry. Ginny glanced over at him and was caught up in the sparkle she could see in his eyes, as he too seemed pleased by the sight before them. It dawned on her, right then, that she hadn't seen him truly happy since before the tragic events that had taken place last summer. His joy was a comfort to her.

Harry felt her eyes on him and turned to look back at her. He couldn't help but notice how truly lovely she was. The awkward little girl, that she had been when they first had met, had grown up to be a beautiful young woman. She was smiling up at Harry looking very pleased about being there with him.

"The view is beautiful, don't you think?" she asked.

Without taking his eyes off of her he replied, "Yes it is, very beautiful."

The double meaning of his answer didn't get by her, but she was cautious about jumping to conclusions. "Everything turned out perfect for Bill and Fleur today, wouldn't you agree?" she continued to make conversation.

The image of her, as she looked at that moment, caused Harry to have trouble comprehending her questions. As if in a trance he responded, "Yeah, everything's perfect."

Harry's statement made her blush, and she hoped that the darkness hid her pink cheeks.

It didn't, but Harry only thought that it added to her charm.

"It was fun, getting all dressed up. It's been forever since we have had an occasion to celebrate," Ginny was rambling, but couldn't seem to stop herself, "You seem to be enjoying the day Harry, and that makes me happy too."

Harry wasn't sure if he'd had too many butterbeers, or maybe it was the discussion that him and Remus had earlier, perhaps a combination of the two, but at that moment he felt compelled to explain to her why he was in such good spirits, "You make me happy Ginny."

She was speechless and she found it difficult to breathe as she stared into his eyes wanting to believe what he had just admitted to her. She finally was able to release a whispered, "Harry?"

"It's true Ginny. I know that I can't let you get involved with me. First off, because chances are I won't live to be an adult." When she started to protest he stopped her with a finger to her lips before he continued, "And second, because I'm afraid any association with me might put you into danger. But I can't help how I feel, and right now I am the happiest wizard here because I am with you."

Ginny had often dreamt of this moment. To hear Harry confess how he really felt about her and she wanted to relish it. However, his rationale of why he thought that he couldn't act on those feelings put a damper on her enjoyment. When Harry lowered his digit from in from in front of her mouth, she argued with much more maturity then that of a sixteen-year-old, "None of us know when we will die Harry. Anyone of us could get killed during this struggle against the dark. Voldemort has declared war on all of us, not just you." It was her turn to stop him from interrupting her, and she placed the flats of her small fingers over his mouth so she could finish her thought, "And that is the reason that we all need to grab whatever happiness we can find now. Bill and Fleur are the perfect example of that." She paused as she considered what to say to debate his second reason, "In reference to your associates being in danger, it is common knowledge who your friends are, none of us are hiding that fact. We all know that you are the key to winning this war and that information has not scared any of us off, so you may think that you are protecting all of us by pushing us away, but we are a tough bunch and none of us are budging. So you're wasting a lot of energy and all you're accomplishing is occasionally hurting someone's feelings."

Harry was impressed by Ginny's speech, not just the maturity of her words, but the passion in which they were spoken. He could see the fire in her eyes that only confirmed her belief in what she was saying. He knew that she was right of course, but should he tell her that? "Do you know how amazing you are?" he asked.

It took a moment for her to register what he had asked. Of all the responses she had been expecting, that was not one of them. The determined look that she had been giving him during her little rant turned to one of confusion and then embarrassment. "I'm not that special," Ginny replied weakly.

"Yes, you are," Harry confirmed. "And you are right. Remus has been trying to convince me of the very same thing, but I resisted believing him. For some reason hearing it from you though, sounds different. I have been trying to distance myself from all of you in an attempt to protect you. Especially after what happened to Hermione this last summer, I don't think I could take it if something were to happen to anyone else, because of me. You in particular Ginny. I care so much about you and I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you because of your friendship with me, it scares me so much," he admitted.

"I care about you too Harry," Ginny noticed how good it felt to finally be able to say those words to him. "A day doesn't go by that I don't worry about you and think about what it would do to me if I lost you," she acknowledged. "But when I thought about the possibility of losing you without ever having a chance to tell you how I really felt about you, without ever getting an opportunity to explore a closer relationship with you, well just the thought of it would all but send me into a panic."

Harry placed his hands of her shoulders and started to casually move them up and down her upper arm in a calming gesture, "I'm sorry Ginny, it was never my intention to cause you any anxiety. All along I thought I was protecting you."

The movement of his hands were doing funny things to her insides and she couldn't help but lean into the touch. Ginny laid her head against Harry's chest and let out a sigh, "I don't need you to protect me Harry, I want your honesty about your feelings towards me."

When Harry's hands traveled back up to her shoulders he gently grasped them and pulled her away from his chest. This action caused her to look up at him with questioning eyes. "If you really want to know how I feel, then I think I can show you better then I can tell you," he was all but whispering at the end of his sentence as he lowered his head and gently kissed her on the lips.

Ron could see that Hermione was getting more then a little tired so he suggested, "Why don't we take a rest and sit for a while?"

Hermione thought that was a wonderful idea, even though she was enjoying herself, dancing with him, her hip was really stating to hurt. "I think that is a brilliant idea," she agreed. She allowed him to lead her to one of the smaller secluded tables, concentrating on walking without too much of a limp, as she held on to his arm rather then use the cane.

Once she was seated he asked, "Would you like something to drink?" Seeing her nod, he also inquired, "How about a piece of wedding cake?"

"Yes please, maybe some pumpkin juice to drink. And a bit of cake sounds lovely," she responded with a smile.

Ron left to get them both a slice of cake, pumpkin juice for her and a butterbeer for himself.

While he was gone Hermione watched the other couple's, as they continued to dance, and resisted the urge to rub her sore hip. The throbbing ache that it was radiating from her pelvic area was a reminder of her little flashback earlier. She had been fighting little panic attacks all day, as occasionally the memory of it would start to enter her mind. Now as she sat alone with no real distractions she started to get that anxious feeling again. She closed her eyes and began to draw in deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

Cassie and Remus happened to dance by the table where Hermione was seated, allowing the beautiful healer a view of what was happening. She stopped suddenly and immediately went over to the troubled young witch. Cassie knelt down before her and gently asked, "Hermione, honey, are you all right?"

Hermione opened her eyes and gave Cassie a small hesitant smile. "I'm okay," she responded sounding just a little shaky.

Remus pulled out a chair so that Cassie could sit next to Hermione and then politely left the two women to talk.

When Ron got back to the table and saw that Cassie was sitting next to Hermione, leaning forward with her face close to the young girls, a hand rubbing small circles on her back and a concerned look on her face.

He quickly placed the plate of cake slices and the two drinks down and moved around the table to kneel down in front of the two women and inquired with worried voice, "What happened? Hermione are you okay?"

She turned her smile to look at the red hared boy and answered, "Nothing happened Ron. I'm fine." When both Ron and Cassie gave her a doubtful look she reaffirmed, "Really I am." Then deciding that neither one believed her, she explained, "Sometimes I get to feeling a little overwhelmed as memories try to surface, and after what happened earlier today I guess those feelings are a little stronger then usual."

It was Cassie who then suggested; "Do you think you should go to your room and rest for awhile?"

Hermione shook her head and adamantly responded, "No! I refuse to let these anxious feelings control my life. I am going to stay here and enjoy the party." She then directed her next comment to Ron, "Where is my cake and pumpkin juice?"

He turned a questioning look toward the healer who, with pride shining in her eyes for her young patient, gave Ron an encouraging smile while nodding her head. Cassie leaned a little more forward and moving the hand that had been rubbing Hermione's back, squeezed the girl with a quick hug and then rose, leaving the chair empty for Ron to sit. She then left the young couple to go and hunt up Remus once again.

Ron took the empty seat and with his long reach retrieved the refreshments from the other side of the table, placing the plate that had a couple large slices of cake and two forks upon it between them. He then put the glass of pumpkin juice in front of Hermione and took a swig of butterbeer from his bottle.

Hermione genuinely laughed when she saw the single plate with the wedding dessert overflowing its edges. She took up her own fork and dug up a huge bite, but just before placing it in her mouth she asked, "You're not hungry or anything are you?"

Ron gave a sheepish grin back and then took up an even larger bite putting it into his mouth as he watched her relish her first taste of the sweet treat. With his mouth full he replied, "When have you ever known me not to be hungry." Before she could swallow to reply he added, "This is really good!"

Hermione nodded and reached for a second smaller helping. Enjoying watching Ron eat, she remained silent until the plate was empty.

Realizing that he had eaten way more then his share he asked, "Did you want some more?"

Hermione shook her head declining the offer.

Neither one of them said anything as they sipped their drinks. Deciding to finally address his concern for her, not only for the way that he had just found her, but all the other times that he had noticed that she was having difficulty handling her emotions, it was Ron who finally broke the silence, "You know Hermione I really care about you a lot," he began.

"I care about you too," she admitted.

He didn't want to upset her so he tried to choose his words carefully as he continued, "You know that I have never pushed you to talk about what happened to you." When he noticed that her brows began to furrow, he quickly clarified, "And I'm not asking you to do that now. It's just that sometimes I notice you…well kind of…draw into yourself and I wish that I could do more to help."

Hermione knew what he was talking about; she hadn't been able to confess to Ron the details of her ordeal. "You do help Ron," she consoled.

With a disappointed look, Ron sighed, "But I don't feel like I do that much."

"You do plenty," Hermione confirmed with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know how you can say that when all I'm able to do is watch you struggle through your troubled thoughts," he complained.

Hermione tried to explain, "Just knowing that you are there for me and that you care about me helps a lot Ron."

Ron wasn't going to give up just yet, so he pushed a little, "I know that you talk to Ginny, who was there to help Madam Mendis when you were brought back to headquarters. You are also able to talk things over with Harry, since he was a witness to what you went through. I guess it just makes me feel a little left out when it comes to really being there for you, and helping you. I wish that you felt comfortable talking to me too."

In actuality Hermione hadn't felt comfortable discussing any of it with anyone, not even Hr. Mendis. In fact the details of what happened had only been brought up once since the ordeal and that was when she had met with Professor Snape so that he could explain his participation in the awful experience. Intellectually Hermione knew that it wasn't healthy for her to not talk about it, but she just didn't feel strong enough yet to get any kind of counseling. Even the thought of talking it over with Ginny or Harry was not something she was prepared to do. Hermione tried to put it off just a little while longer so with an unsteady voice and eyes a little brighter then normal she said, "I have talked to Ginny a bit, but only about my injuries and how well I am healing. We have never talked about what happened when I was being held captive, or what Madam Mendis had to do to heal me. As for Harry, I know that he had to witness most of what happened to me, but we have never talked about it. So don't feel as if you are being left out of anything." She drew in a deep calming breath before she continued, "I'm just not ready yet, I promise that I will talk to someone when I think I am."

It did not get past Ron that she said 'someone', so he conceded, "But not with me."

Hermione looked away, not able to meet his eyes. Indeed she had spent a lot of time internally debating if she would eventually explain to Ron the details of her capture and torture. But when ever she had thought about it, she would get scared that if he knew what really happened he might feel differently about her, and that thought was enough to keep her silent. She wasn't sure that she would be able to explain her fear to Ron without hurting him further, and she didn't want to do that either. She could feel his dejected gaze upon her and decided that he deserved an honest explanation. She turned her gaze back to Ron and unable to stop the tears that had begun to slowly fall from her eyes said, "But what if I tell you and it changes how you see me. I don't think I could take it if it made you reject me."

The look that he gave Hermione was one of both astonishment and sympathy as he reached for her hands that were folded up in her lap. He squeezed them gently and when she looked up at him he softly confirmed, "Hermione there isn't anything that you could tell me that would make me feel differently about you. In fact I doubt that you could divulge any detail that would be worse that what I have imagined on my own. Please know this, I love you Hermione Granger no matter what."

Hermione smiled up at him through her tears and admitted, "I love you too, Ron Weasley." She squeezed his hands in return and suggested, "When I feel strong enough to talk about it, I will explain everything to you."

He nodded his head in reply, not trusting his voice.

They continued to sit there holding hands contentedly while watching as the rest of the guest continued to enjoy the party.

The group of four sat at one of the round dinning tables as they ate their slices of wedding cake. Fred and George sitting directly across from one another were discussing plans for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes holiday display, now that Halloween was here and almost gone. Angelina and Katie, who were also sitting across from one another, were debating decorating styles for the flat that the four of them would all be sharing. In fact they were due to begin moving in the following day and had yet to decide on a common color scheme for the sitting room.

"The big display window should show a family holiday scene, that includes all of our new holiday products," George began.

"With a mum, dad and children along with various relatives gathered around the tree," Fred added.

"I think that Gryffindor colors of burgundy and gold would be perfect," Angelina suggested.

Katie countered, "I really think we should go for more neutral colors, like beige tones."

"That sounds so boring if you ask me," Angelina argued.

"It won't be boring if you do it right. Burgundy and gold would be too limiting. It would be hard to find wall decorations to blend into that color scheme," Katie defended.

George began to look off into the distance as his thought process took over, "The adults drinking 'Caroling Eggnog' and the kids drinking hot chocolate topped with 'Morphin' Marshmallows' that change into different holiday shapes."

"They could be watching the 'Timed Tree Topper' as its fireworks spew out different colors," Fred continued the scene that was forming in his imagination.

Angelina responded, "Can't you just picture having burgundy couches and chairs with gold throw pillows scattered about."

"It sounds just like the Gryffindor common room here at Hogwarts! Aren't you ready for a change?" Katie reasoned.

Angelina had to stop and think about that for a moment before she retorted, "Why mess with perfection."

"Don't get me wrong, I loved the atmosphere in the common room that was our home for those seven years. But I was hoping that we could make our new place our own place." Katie sighed.

"Right! And the 'Guided Mistletoe' can be following the parents around," supplied George.

Fred finished the idea, "While the 'Misguided Mistletoe' pesters the in-laws."

"I understand what you're getting at," Angelina conceded. Then as a compromise offered, "Maybe we could start with the walls a beige with hardwood floors."

Katie could see that Angelina was willing to bend a little and suggested, "We could have an area rug that has flecks of gold and burgundy and the furniture could be a soft golden with maybe throw pillows of different shades of reds and burgundies."

They both grinned at the concessions they had made each believing that they had won.

As a new inspiration hit him Fred said excitedly, "And we could have one of the little tikes holding a package of theirs as the 'Warped Wrapping Paper' gives them hints of what's inside."

"And one of the older blokes holding someone else's package as the 'Warped Wrapping Paper' yells at them to put it down," George completed.

"Now what were your ideas for the kitchen and bar area?" Katie asked before she continued with her own thoughts. "Because I was picturing pumpkins."

Angelina scrunched up her face at that and almost whined, "That is so old fashion. My grandmother has pumpkins decorating her kitchen." Her eyes lit up when she relayed, "I saw the cutest canister set that were trimmed with toads."

"Eww, toads in the kitchen, I wouldn't be able to eat looking at pictures of toads," Katie contested.

"Well I definitely don't want pumpkins," Angelina said firmly.

"Who should be wearing the 'Whiting Wonders Santa Hat'?" Fred asked.

George's eyes lit up as he pictured it in his mind, "I know, let's have a teenage couple trade the hat back and forth every few minutes. They could be laughing at each other as the one with the hat instantly grows a white beard and mustache to match their changing white hair!"

"Yeah that would be great!" Fred agreed. "In the background we can have the 'Scrupulous Stockings' hanging on the mantel, a couple with toys overflowing the top and one with coal dropping from it creating a small mound on the hearth."

"And to finish it off, an elderly uncle handing out 'Enumerate Fruitcakes' that have been given to him over the years, each one listing all of its previous recipients," sputtered George with a laugh.

"Okay, so we'll just have to come up with something that we both can agree upon to eat off of," Katie stated.

"Owls" the twins said in unison.

Both girls stopped and stared at their boyfriends before they shouted, "Perfect!"

"We can have curtains with scenes of owls flying," Angelina said excitedly.

Fred smiled at his brother and commented, "Or in Errol's case smashing into the window."

Ignoring her boyfriend's brother, Katie added, "Potholders and oven mittens that are shaped like owls."

George couldn't resist as he winked at his twin, "Katie will be my Kitchen Mitten."

"In that case Angelina's my Oven Gloven," Fred teased with a sly smile.

Both of the girls gave mock glares as Angelina progressed without comment, "And salt and pepper shakers shaped like owls."

Fred snickered, "Or the salt shaker could be a drumstick."

George joined in, "Would the pepper shaker be a wing then?"

"The placemats and napkins can look like mail." Katie said.

"We could have howlers for guests," George was laughing now.

"Hey we could sell those at the shop," Fred suggested excitedly.

"I'm sure that if there are canisters that are trimmed with toads there must be some that have cute little owls," Katie insisted.

Angelina nodded her head in agreement and completed the picture, "I bet we could find a cookie jar that is shaped like an owl, and you take off the head to get to the cookies."

"Wouldn't it be funny if we found a tea pot," Fred started.

And George finished, "That instead of whistled, it hooted."


	8. Chapter 8: The End of a Perfect Day

AN: We do feel dreadfully bad about the awful delay of this last chapter (and it is the last chapter, planned to be the last chapter a year ago.) But life just happened…_ Moonchild smiles hesitantly, "but I got straight A's last quarter!"_ **Earthmom looks wary, "We are so very sorry it took this long to end this story-"** _"epilogue"_ **"Yes, epilogue is the better word. Well, the tale is done."** _"And the next time we start posting a new story, know that we have learned our lesson and most of it will be already written."_

Chapter 8, The End of a Perfect Day:

(We don't own Harry Potter…)

Bill and Fleur Weasley were enjoying another dance on the floor. Everything had turned out to be as perfect for them as they ever could have ever have imagined. Even the language barrier during the rehearsal dinner was less chaotic then either one of them had thought. The ceremony had gone exactly as they had planned. Now that the reception was winding down it was obvious from the way that most of the guest were still in attendance, that everyone was having a great time. It was just about time for the two of them to slip away unnoticed and bring their exquisite day to a beautiful end.

The plan was for the wedding couple to leave quietly, and after making their way beyond the wards of the Hogwarts campus, portkey to their honeymoon suite. Bill had made arrangements to stay at a château in the French Alps.

Bill leaned in and whispered enticingly into his bride's ear, "Are you ready to leave?"

Fleur smiled into her husband's shoulder and answered seductively, "Yes, I am most anxious to have you to myself."

Bill leaned back to look into her wanting eyes and decided that it was indeed time to make their exit.

What neither of them was aware of, was that two identical sets of watchful eyes had been upon them. Fred and George had other plans about how the bride and groom's departure would transpire. The twins were not about to let the couple simply leave without giving them a grand send off.

Purposely going in separate directions, Bill and Fleur mingled their way through the crowd until they met up again at the exit. Once they were sure that no one was paying attention, the happy couple silently escaped out into the hallway. Thinking that they had made a clean getaway, the newly weds continued through the quiet castle holding hands and laughing softly with excited joy.

After the door had closed behind their older brother and his bride the twins gave the pre arranged signal, that all of the guests had been informed of when they had been escorted up to the reception by one or the other of the harlequin duo. Using short cuts that they had discovered while students at Hogwarts, the twins managed to get all of the guests out onto the front steps before the young couple. When Bill and Fleur stepped out, they were greeted with a shower of sparkling lights of silver, blue, and white coming from the wand tips of all that had come to celebrate their union.

Bill laughed, and Fleur gave a gleeful smiled. "Thank you all," Bill said loudly, over the noise of the sparkling wands. A white carriage decorated in silver and blue pulled up and the audience parted, making an aisle for wedded pair to descend the steps. Bill swept Fleur up into his arms and carried her down to their waiting coach. "We'll see you in a month's time!" he shouted before settling in the seat next to his wife. As the vehicle began to slowly move down the drive, the sky lit up with a spectacular fireworks display depicting a huge heart with the words "Bill & Fleur" written in the center.

Once the applause died down the wedding guest began to depart. It was then that the Delacour family bid their farewells before heading to Hogsmeade, where they had rooms reserved at the Three Broomsticks.

Fred and George each put an arm around their girlfriends' shoulder and the foursome joined up with Lee and Alicia. They were just about to sneak off to the Quidditch field to do a little snogging when professor McGonagall suddenly appeared before them with a stern look on her face shaking her head. The six former students laughed guiltily and veered their direction toward the gates of Hogwarts.

"You know what they say," Fred commented.

"Old habits die hard," George finished.

McGonagall turned toward the castle trying to hide a grin, when Hermione and Ginny approached her.

"Would it be alright if Ginny spent tonight with me in my room?" asked Hermione.

The head of their house didn't even hesitate in giving her approval, "I don't see any problem with bending the rules a bit tonight. Just don't stay up too late."

Ginny gave her mum and dad a big hug before heading up the steps with Hermione.

Seeing that the girls were leaving and not wanting them to travel through the halls alone Ron called out, "Wait up!" He quickly gave his mum a one armed hug and questioned Harry as he took the steps two at a time, "You coming mate?" Ron waited with the girls at the top of the steps while Harry said good night to his godfather, Remus.

After seeing that Hermione and Ginny were safe in the Head Girls quarters, the two of them then headed toward the Gryffindor tower both knowing that instead of going to their dormitory, they would be up quite late talking for most of the night in the common room.

Back down on the front steps of the castle Mrs. Weasley turned to Charlie and asked, "Are you going to be heading home with us?"

"Go on ahead," Charlie instructed with a smile. He then took Tonks' hand in his and explained, "I am going to escort Tonks home." The two of them then followed the path that the twins and their friends had taken.

As they watched the young couple stroll away in the moonlight Arthur reached out and put his arm around Molly's shoulder giving her a little squeeze before turning her toward the castle. As he led her through the doors he leaned in and whispered, "Come on Molly dear, I'll escort you home."

Molly put her arm around his back and as they headed in the direction of the Headmaster's office, to once again use the floo, she replied, "I think that is a lovely idea."

Remus turned to Cassie and asked, "So would you prefer to go home by floo or apparate?

With a wistful smile she suggested, "Let's go see when the next Hogwarts Express is scheduled."

Even though the idea surprised him, he thought that it was a stroke of inspiration.

A few hours later as the clock struck midnight in a secluded chateau in France, Bill leaned over his wife as they lay in bed and whispered, "La bonne femme de matin."

With a shy smile Fleur replied in a seductive tone, "Good morning husband."

Finite Incantatum

"Thank you," to all of you that were so very kind to review for us. We appreciate you taking the time to do so. **Earthmom** & _Moonchild_


End file.
